Doug Babysits the Rugrats
by celrock
Summary: While traveling home from a trip, the Rugrats gang's RV breaks down near the exit to Bluffington. While getting the RV fixed, it's up to Doug and Skeeter, to watch the Rugrats, Angelica included. However, they have tickets to their second Beets concert in Bloatsberg. Will they make it in time? Remainder of summary is inside chapter 1.
1. Intro and Title Card

Author's Note: Before we begin, there's a few things I'd like to point out. First of all, this is indeed, my first time ever writing a major story to use the Doug and Ren and Stimpy characters, so my apologies if I get anything out of character or out of place, the same goes for misspellings that I don't catch. Also, this story picks up more or less, where the Nickelodeon series of Doug left off, however, I should point out that it's going to be more or less, my interpretation of how the series should have continued, not what happened when Disney took over the series. Thus, I apologize to fans of Doug when it moved to Disney's hands, if anything should appear as uncannon, and I strongly recommend that only people who were fans of Nickelodeon's Doug, along with Rugrats and Ren & Stimpy read this story, as I can safely say, that I'm pretty sure that fans of Disney's Doug, are liable to be royally disappointed. It should also be noted, that I'm going to do my best, to put any of Doug's journal entry narrations into italics, with the rest of the story in the normal fashion I usually present it in when doing a story of a normal POV. With that out of the way, let's get started with my first multi-chapter story to be released to Fan Fiction in several months!

Doug Babysits the Rugrats

Summary: While traveling home from a trip, the Rugrats gang's RV breaks down near the exit to Bluffington. While getting the RV fixed, it's up to Doug and Skeeter, to watch the Rugrats, Angelica included. However, they have

tickets to their second Beets concert in Bloatsberg. Will they make it in time? Special appearance from the Ren and Stimpy characters in this story, and this story is being written, to commemorate the 25th. anniversary of the

release of the 3 original Nicktoons, coming up on 8/11/16.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Doug, Rugrats, and Ren and Stimpy, they're the property of their original creaters. I only own any OC's you don't recognize.

Chapter 1, Intro and Title Card

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Have you ever noticed the feeling of de ja vue?_

In Doug's imagination, he's recalling a flashback to where he was Smash Adams. At the time, Smash is bording a large coach bus dragging a rather large black suitcase behind him up the steps. Before he can find a seat, the bus driver stops him. He appears to be the same bus driver who was seen driving the K Bluff Beets Bus in the episode, 'Doug's Hot Ticket.'

"Excuse me Mr. Adams, but I believe we need to stoe away that suitcase under neath the bus." The bus driver said.

Smash Adams gave the bus driver an angry glare before clearing his throat, keeping his composure, as he gripped tighter to the handle of the suitcase.

"I'm sorry sir, but this suitcase must remain with me at all times." Smash Adams replied.

"Well, perhaps this ought to change your mind." The bus driver said in an evil tone of voice, sticking his foot out, ready to kick Smash Adams in the stomach.

Dodging the kick, Smash jumped out of the way into the isle of the bus, only to let go of the suitcase in the process. The suitcase topples down the steps into a street of oncoming busy traffic. Just then, a large truck rolls on top of the suitcase, just as the picture fades to black.

A door opens on the left-hand side of the screen to reveal a white rectangle with black shadows of Doug and Porkchop appearing in the doorway. Porkchop barks and Doug reaches his hand in where he flips on a light, illuminating the room where the Doug title card appears, and the familiar theme music plays in the background.

"That's me!" Doug cries, as he stands to the left of his title card name, and Porkchop, carrying a paint bucket and a brush, runs across the screen to the right-hand side.

As he wizzes past Doug's name, in smaller letters beneath it appears the words, Babysits the Rugrats as the familiar theme music for the title sequence comes to an end, and Porkchop brushes his paint brush across the screen, forming the letters of the title of the story. At that moment, Porkchop splatters black paint on to the title card, then rases back towards Doug on the left-hand side of the screen, leaving black paint paw prints on the floor. Doug switches off the light, making the screen go black with only the white light from the hallway coming through on the left-hand side, as Porkchop let's out one final bark and Doug slams the door shut, causing the screen to go completely black, before getting on with the rest of the story.

And the story will continue in the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!

Author's Note: I had to do a traditional opener to an episode of Doug, I hope I did okay with this. And yes, the sequence we witnessed here, you'll be seeing again in a later chapter as the flashback of the events told about in Doug's journal unfold in real time, as I had this story open up similarly to how such episodes as 'Doug Saves Roger,' and 'Doug's Bad Trip,' opened up. The only difference here, is while in the two episodes I referenced in my author's note, they were real events that took place, I decided to have an event from Doug's imagination be the flashback here.


	2. Meeting up at the Honker Burger

Chapter 2, Meeting up at the Honker Burger

A large blue RV, just like the one seen at the opening of the season 4 Rugrats episode, 'Vacation,' sped down the highway, as Stu in the driver's seat, was looking from the road to his brother Drew in the passenger seat, who looked a bit unsure of Stu's driving abilities.

"Are you sure we're on the right road Stu?" Drew asked sarcastically.

"I already told you fifty times bro, I know where I'm going!" Stu shouted.

In the back of the RV were the Rugrats, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Kimi and Dil, all curled up in their small beds taking a nap, while the rest of the adults were either quietly reading books and magazines to themselves, Charlotte was texting Jonathan on her cell phone, and Taffy was looking over some sheet music. The gang was on their way back from Florida, after taking that trip to Club Fred, they decided to take Lou's idea he had given to Stu a while back when getting a trailer during the events of the season 3 episode, 'Destination, Moon,' for everybody to head to Florida for the winter, where they could roast up some sand crabs, and soak up some sun.

They obviously, decided to not go for the entire winter, as Stu needed to get back to start getting things prepared to open up Christmas Land in two weeks, so they only went to Florida for the week of Thanksgiving, but it was now time, for them to take the long cross country journey back home to California, and get ready for Christmas. Unfortunately, Stu took I 90 North instead of I 90 West, sending them in the wrong direction, much to Drew's dismay. It became apparent when Stu started seeing billboards along the road advertising the Beets concert taking place that night in Bloatsberg, Virginia, and a sign that said, Bluffington, population, 20,0001, the same sign that Doug saw when he moved there.

"Uh, Bluffington, what the heck is Bluffington?" Stu asked.

Drew just rolled his eyes at his brother, pretty annoyed at this point.

"Way to go Stuie, you did it again, this is just as bad as your stupid inventions!" Drew grumbled.

Before Stu could speak up, the RV started making funny noises, like it was nearly out of gas.

"Uh oh." Stu muttered, as the engine blew and the RV stopped in the middle of the road.

The loud crash startled all of the babies awake, crying at the top of their lungs.

"Oh stop your belly aching." Angelica cried, looking out one of the windows to see they were no longer moving, and cars were wizzing past them.

"AAAHHH! Daddy!" Angelica cried.

Overhearing his daughter's screams, Drew got up from the passenger seat in the front of the car and went back to check on Angelica. On the way back there, he stopped by where the rest of the adults were hanging out.

"What's going on Drew?" Chas asked.

"Stu here went the wrong way, and now the engine blew. We're outside of a small town called, Bluffington." Drew replied, running up to his daughter who was hugging her Cynthia doll tight and sobbing quietly.

"Is everything okay princess?" Drew asked.

"Oh daddy, I heard a loud crash." Angelica cried into her father's stomach.

"It's gonna be okay princess, daddy's gonna get the RV fixed." Drew said reassuringly, patting his daughter soothingly on the back, as she started to calm down.

Didi, Betty, Howard, Kira, and Chas were doing the same with their kids, hugging them tight, helping them all to calm down, while Charlotte continued to be working on her laptop by this point. Just then, a Police officer road by and stopped when he saw the RV stopped in the middle of the road. He pulled over, went over to the driver's side of the RV, redirecting traffic in the process, and knocked on the side of the vehicle to get Stu's attention. Stu rolled down the window and approached the officer.

"RV trouble?" The officer asked.

"Yes sir, our engine blew, and we're trapped." Stu said.

"Not to worry, we're only a few short miles outside of Bluffington, I'll see that you guys get some help right away, and perhaps a bite to eat." The officer said, pulling out a cell phone and a walki-talki out of one of his pockets and speaking into them.

"Officer James, this is Officer Bill, do you read me? Over." Bill said into the walki-talki.

"This is Officer James how may I help you? Over." Officer James said from the other side of the walki-talki.

"We have a situation here, we need you to bring a toe truck and a couple of vehicles to transport a stranded family out on I 90 North. Over." Officer Bill said into the walki-talki.

"Will do that right a way Officer Bill. Over." Officer James replied.

"Over and out." Officer Bill signed off, before turning his attention back to the families in the RV.

"Not to worry, help is on the way." Officer Bill said to Stu with a smile.

"Thank you sir." Stu replied, as he got out of his seat and went to inform the rest of his passengers.

Thirty minutes later, a toe truck arrived along with three large vans, ready to transport the families to Bluffington, where the RV would be taken to a mechanic to get repaired, and the families could get a bite to eat. The police officers who were driving the vans got out of them and came over to the RV, where they safely escorted each family over to one of the three vans. The Pickles got into one van, where Taffy decided to ride, as she was Lulu's great niece, the Devilles got into another van, with the Finsters getting into the last unoccupied van. While everybody was getting settled, several adults spoke up about how hungry they were at this point.

"You know Howie, I sure could go for a nice cup of java right now." Betty commented, getting Phil and Lil strapped into some car seats they had in the van.

"Oh not to worry mam, I know just the place." The officer driver of their van said, helping Betty get situated in one of the seats in the back.

In the Finster's van, Chas's stomach grumbled loudly.

"What was that?" Kira asked, strapping Kimi into a car seat.

"My stomach." Chas replied, while strapping Chuckie into another car seat adjacent to his sister's.

"Oh not to worry, I know just the place." Their driver officer said, turning on the engine as Chas and Kira sat down and buckled their seatbelts.

In the Pickles van, Charlotte was barking orders at Jonathan on her phone.

"Our RV broke down and I don't know when we're gonna get back. So you'd better push back that meeting I have with the Christmas Land affiliates to next week Jonathan!" Charlotte bellowed into her phone.

"Relax Char, we're gonna get home just as soon as we can." Drew whispered calmly into the ear that wasn't occupied by a phone.

Charlotte completely ignored her husband, listening to a complaining Jonathan on the other end.

"I bet you guys are hungry, not to worry, I know just the place." The driver officer of the Pickles van called back to them.

"That would be great, as it's nearly lunch time, and we've been driving for over a day now, nearly out of the snacks we packed with us before leaving the hotel in Florida." Stu said, as he made himself comfortable in one of the back seats, while Didi finished strapping Tommy and Dil into car seats and got herself settled.

Soon, the vans and toe truck were off in the direction of Bluffington, where they followed the toe truck to the Bluffington mechanic, only to be met with some bad news. The shop was closed.

"Oh dear!" All of the van drivers shouted in unison.

"What's wrong?" Didi, Chas, and Howard asked from each of their respected vehicles.

"The mechanic is closed, looks like we'll have to take your vehicle to Bloatsberg." The drivers told each of their passengers.

"But what about a bite to eat?" Chas asked.

Without saying a word, the three vans drove in the direction of the Honker Burger, where two figures stood outside the building, one of them looked like a giant hamburger with hands, wearing shoes on its feet that looked like pickles, the other, was dressed like a giant bag of French fries, with potato skins for shoes.

"Welcome to the Honker Burger, may I help you?" The hamburger asked the drivers in the three vans.

"We're looking to bring our passengers inside for a bite to eat." The officer driver in the first van, carrying the Pickles family said to the hamburger.

"Allow me!" The tall boy dressed as a bag of French fries said to the driver, as he directed the three vans and the toe truck to some parking places in front of the restaurant.

While all of this was going on, the Rugrats all exchanged glances with one another in their respected cars.

"Wow Lillian, talking fries and a talking burger!" Phil exclaimed.

"Those weren't talking fries and burgers, cuz food can't talk!" Lil said.

"Yes it can Lillian." Phil argued.

"No it can't Phillip." Lil argued.

"Yes it can, Lillian." Phil argued.

"No it can't, Phillip." Lil argued.

"Can!" Phil screamed.

"Can't!" Lil screamed back.

"Hey hey pups, calm down!" Betty intervened, overhearing the loud babbles of her twins from the two seats next to her, as the driver pulled into a parking space.

"Wow Chuckie, those peoples looked really funny! I wonder if we can eat them!" Kimi cried excitedly, licking her lips.

Chuckie looked out the window at where the hamburger and fries were helping their van to get parked, then turned to his sister, a nervous look on his face.

"I don't know Kimi, they look kind of scary." Chuckie said nervously.

"Nah Chuckie, they don't look scary, they look fun!" Kimi cried excitedly, hoping to cheer her brother up, but the redhead wasn't totally convinced, as he had never seen talking food outside before.

"Wow Dilly look! Talking hamburgers and fries!" Tommy said excitedly to his little brother, who smiled and giggled at his brother's comment.

"You babies are so dumb, that's not real food, that's just people dressed up as food." Angelica griped.

"Yucky yucky!" Dil cried, turning his head in the direction of Angelica, and blowing her a raspberry, just as their van pulled into a parking space.

The passengers got out of their vehicles and headed into the restaurant, where they looked at a menu posted on the wall, and ordered their food. Meanwhile, when everybody's backs were turned, the hamburger and fries disappeared down a hallway to a back room, where they changed out of their costumes.

 _It all happened, the Thanksgiving following my family's trip to the Gorge. There was a huge Beets concert coming up in Bloatsberg, yes, this being Skeeter and mine's second concert, provided we could afford tickets. That's when I offered to fill in for Mr. Dink again, needless to say, the staff at Honker Burger had called me up while we were gone on our trip the previous summer, asking if I could also come back to do another stunt as Hamburger Boy that year in November during the week long Thanksgiving break. I guess they were impressed by my heroic rescue at last year's picnic at Lucky Duck Lake. However, this year, they were also introducing a new maskott, Fry Guy, who Skeeter agreed to take on the role of, so we could afford tickets. Lucky for us, the tickets weren't sold out this time, and we made just enough, as we were paid by the hour this time, but little did we know what would be in store for us on our last day at work, also the night of the concert. Thankfully, because rain was in the forecast, with the picnic having to be put off until November for reasons even I don't know about, the picnic for this year was sadly canceled, meaning we'd be finished after lunch, giving us plenty of time to catch the Beets Bus and make it to the concert, but we had no idea that some of our customers that day at lunch, would need, yep, you guessed it, a babysitter._

Skeeter and Doug, now changed out of their costumes and back in their regular clothes, came out of the back room and back into the main portion of the restaurant.

"Wow Doug, that was cool! I can't wait to play Fry Guy again next summer, or possibly over Christmas break if they need us to come back again." Skeeter said excitedly.

Doug stomped on his foot quickly.

"Uh, Skeeter, nobody's suppose to know, remember?" Doug whispered angrily in between gritted teeth into Skeeter's ear.

Skeeter turned to him, rolling his eyes and looking embarrassed. The two boys went and placed their lunch orders, and sat down at a table, where Skeeter pulled out a book he had brought with him to look at.

"What are you looking at Skeet?" Doug asked, pointing to the book in Skeeter's hands.

"Oh, it's the new Beets book that just came out. It's called The Beets, The Official Book. It is incredible! It talks all about how the Beets got together, including short biographies of each Beats member, pictures, and more! Look! Here's a picture of Chap Lipman as a baby!" Skeeter said, turning the book towards Doug so he could get a closer look.

Before him was a picture of the Beets drummer, Chap Lipman as a baby, with his real name, Cloyd at the top of the page, along with his birthdate.

"Wow that's neat Skeet." Doug said, taking another bite of his hamburger.

"And tonight, we're going to our second Beets concert in Bloatsberg!" Skeeter said excitedly, raising his hand in the air, as Doug also raised one of his hands and high fived him.

A few tables over, the Pickles, Finsters, and Devilles were all gathered with the Police officers, getting a bite to eat, as the toddlers were babbling to one another, happy to be out of the RV and those vans.

"Bloatsberg? We'll have to take the RV to, Bloatsberg? How far away is that?" Didi asked one of the officers.

"It's an hour away, would that be a problem?" one of the officers asked.

"No, but, we were really hoping for the kids to be able to get some leg room to run around." Didi said.

"Yeah, they've been cooped up in the RV forever." Kira added.

Just then, Betty looked around and spotted Doug and Skeeter a couple of tables over, then turned back to Taffy, who looked like she was about ready to fall asleep.

"I'd gladly stay here with the minis, but I've been having trouble sleeping, and I am trying to get some new songs written for the band." Taffy said.

"Not to worry Taffy, I think we can arrange something." Betty said, pointing over at the table where Doug and Skeeter were sitting.

Didi then turned to Betty.

"Oh I don't know Betty, leaving our kids with total strangers?" Didi asked out of concern.

"Awe come on Deed, they look like they're from around here, maybe they can help us out." Betty said.

Didi let out a reluctant sigh, but knew at this point, everybody had no choice, so they went over to the young boys.

Doug and Skeeter were happily enjoying their lunch, when Doug felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a large muscular woman standing before him with brown hair.

"May I help you mam?" Doug asked.

"I think the question is, may we, help, you?" Betty replied.

"Huh?" Doug asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Look, you two have any experience with kids?" Betty asked.

Overhearing this, Skeeter looked up from his Beets book towards the woman.

"Sure! I watch my baby brother Dale all of the time." Skeeter replied.

"Great! Hi I'm Betty Deville, over there is Taffy, my husband Howard, our twins, Phil and Lil, my friend Didi Pickles, her husband Stu, their sons, Tommy and Dil, Stu's brother Drew, his wife Charlotte, their daughter Angelica, and our friends, Chas and Kira Finster, and their kids, Chuckie and Kimi. Our RV broke down and we're gonna need to travel to Bloatsberg to fix it. But we don't want the pups to have to sit around with nothing to do. Would it be possible for you two to watch the kids this afternoon?" Betty asked.

 _I wasn't so sure about this, but I knew this woman must be desperate, seeing when I was still in my Hamburger Boy costume, I saw them come to the Honker Burger escorted by Police officers, and their RV on a toe truck._

Doug and Skeeter exchanged glances, then turned their attention back to Betty. Both of them had experience watching Dale before, but to watch seven children at once, and get to a Beets concert? Then it hit them. They had nothing going on for a few hours, thanks to the picnic being canceled, and they were going to Bloatsberg for the concert, giving them a brilliant idea.

"Sure Mrs. Deville, Skeeter and I would be happy to watch you and your friends kids." Doug said, shaking Betty's hand.

"Yeah! We're going to the big Beets concert tonight anyway, we'll just meet up with you guys there this evening, and you can collect the kids there!" Skeeter added.

"Okay it's settled then. Everyone, meet our new babysitters." Betty hollered over to her large table of friends, as everybody came up over to where Doug and Skeeter were sitting, and went around, introducing themselves.

Chuckie turned to Tommy.

"What's going on Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"I don't know Chuckie, but I think we're getting some new babysitters." Tommy replied.

"I hope they're as nice as Taffy." Chuckie said.

"All they've gots to do is sing and play guitar, and take us to lots of fun places." Kimi said.

While the toddlers were talking with one another about these new babysitters, the adults handed over the kids' strollers and diaper bags to Doug and Skeeter, with Didi naming off everything she packed for Tommy and Dil in their bag.

"Now you kids be good, we'll see you tonight." Didi said, kissing the tops of Tommy and Dil's foreheads before heading back outside to the parking lot to the van they previously occupied.

All of the parents went around, telling their kids goodbye, as they headed back outside, and before they knew it, the three vans and toe truck were heading out of the Honker Burger parking lot, heading in the direction towards Bloatsberg.

 _Thanks to getting myself in over my head, it looked like Skeeter and I were about to be going on one heck of a babysitting adventure, we'd never forget._

"So, what should we do now Doug?" Skeeter asked.

Just then, Dil made a poop in his diaper.

"Poopy!" Dil cried.

"Uh oh Tommy, I think your brother needs a new diapie." Phil said.

"No worries Phil, I've got it." Tommy said, starting to pull off his brother's yellow sleeper and change Dil's diaper himself, as Lil and Kimi pulled out powder and a fresh diaper from Tommy and Dil's diaper bag, right in the middle of the restaurant, when Skeeter got up from his seat and took the diaper and powder from Lil and Kimi's hands.

"No worries kids, allow me!" Skeeter cried, picking up Dil and carrying him off to the bathroom where he changed his diapers.

"Now hold still Dil, here comes the spaceship coming in for a landing." Skeeter said in a funny voice, making Dil on the changing table giggle, as he made spaceship noises, pretending Dil's clean diaper was a spaceship, as he applied the powder and placed the clean diaper on to his bottom.

A few minutes later, he had Dil put back into his yellow and red sleeper, and was carrying him out into the restaurant, where everybody was still gathered around the table.

"See? I told you I could handle it." Skeeter said to the toddlers, who all looked up at him and smiled.

"So Skeet, shall we head back to my house? My parents are out for the day and Judie is off looking at colleges, so we'd have the entire place to ourselves." Doug suggested.

"Sure! I'd suggest we take the gang to my house, where they could meet Dale, but unfortunately, my little brother has a bad cold and ear infection. I wouldn't want us to get in trouble on account of my little brother getting everyone sick." Skeeter said.

"Then to my house it is then. We can hang out there until it's time to leave for the Beets concert. The Beets bus will be picking up passengers in the Honker Burger parking lot at around five-thirty this afternoon." Doug said, helping Skeeter to get the kids strapped into their strollers.

"I don't wanna go to no concert, Doug." Angelica grumbled.

"You don't wanna go hear the Beets? You don't know what you're missing Angelica, the Beets are awesome! Look, here's what they looked like at your age." Skeeter said, opening a page of his Beets book to a picture taken of each member of the Beets when they were little boys.

"Who's that kid?" Angelica asked, pointing to a picture of a five-year-old Monroe Yoda.

"This is a picture of the Beets lead guitarist, Monroe Yoda, when he was only five-years-old." Skeeter replied.

"Wow really?" Angelica said, looking at the picture in amazement.

Skeeter was at least happy he managed to cheer up the three-year-old blond enough to tolerate her as the gang went on the long walk from the Honker Burger with the kids strapped into their strollers to Doug's house at 21 Jumbo Street. Once they had everything cleaned up, Skeeter and Doug had the diaper bags over their shoulders, along with their backpacks they had brought with them to work, and Skeeter pushed Phil and Lil while Tommy pushed Tommy and Dil, with Chuckie, Kimi, and Angelica walking close by. On the walk back, the boys decided to introduce the kids to one of their favorite Beets songs.

"And here's one of their biggest hits, the Beets, Killer Tofu!" Skeeter cried, as he and Doug burst into song.

 _Ah Ee Oo, killer tofu,_

 _Oo ee oo, killer tofu_

"Wow! Neat song!" Angelica cried, as the gang finished their long walk and found themselves at the end of Doug's sidewalk that lead up to his front door.

"Look at that kids, we're here!" Skeeter said.

"Wow!" All of the Rugrats said in unison, with Dil letting out a little giggle.

"Housey housey!" Dil cried.

"Yep Dilly, it's a house, and I bet this place looks like a great place for an aventure." Tommy said with a smile, turning his gaze from his brother back to the house, as Doug approached the front door to let them in.

Skeeter came up behind him with Phil and Lil, and Angelica was on Skeeter's tail, with Kimi right behind her, and Chuckie, nearly losing grip of his sister's hand, as he grew nervous. Kimi turned around to her brother.

"What's wrong Chuckie?" Kimi asked.

"I don't like this, we're going to some house I've never been to before and mommy and daddy aren't here." Chuckie said.

"Don't worry Chuckie Doug and Skeeter are nice! I bet their place is fun!" Kimi said with a smile, beaming with anticipation.

Chuckie sighed.

"Oh all right, if you say so." Chuckie replied, walking up the steps to Doug's front porch cautiously, as Doug turned the key in the lock of his front door as he unlocked it and lead everybody into his house.

And so, how will things go at Doug's house? Find out, in the next chapter!

Author's Note: So as you can see, where Rugrats is concerned, this story takes place during season 9, after the events of 'Club Fred,' and before the events of 'Babies in Toyland,' and in the Doug universe, this story takes place during what would have been season 5, had Nickelodeon continued the series past the season 4 finale, 'Doug's Bad Trip.' Also, did you guys notice what Skeeter's Beets book was a parody of? When I was younger, and the band, NSYNC was popular, I had this really cool book that I read from cover to cover in the late 90's called NSYNC, The Official Book, which was just that, a book about NSYNC, talking about each band member, their backstories of their lives as children, how they met and became a band, etc. I always figured eventually, the Beets would probably come out with something like that, and with what a huge fan Skeeter is of the Beets, he'd get engrossed in such a book as soon as he could get his hands on a copy of it. I also made up the Fry Guy mascot for the Honker Burger, though I was partially inspired by the Mcdonalds characters from when I was little, I recall one of them looking like a bag of French fries or something, though it's been years since I've seen those Ronald Mcdonald's shorts, I could be getting things mixed up. However, you now see why here, the version of Doug that Disney produced is uncannon, as in that version, the Honker Burger closed, with some diner opening up in its place. The name of it escapes me right now, but so many things changed on that series, I couldn't stand it, and I felt in my opinion, they overall, ruined Doug. I love Disney with a passion, but that's one piece of property that I seriously wish, they had left alone. Now that I'm done ranting, to anybody who's reading and reviewing, I hope you're enjoying the story thus far, and be looking for more chapters, coming soon!


	3. Fun Times at 21 Jumbo Street

Chapter 3, Fun Times at 21 Jumbo Street

 _After we got back to my house, Skeeter and I had a really fun time with the kids. They got along great with Porkchop, and we showed them some things we had enjoyed during our time in the sixth grade, like the song we wrote and my magic tricks. I couldn't help but notice that Angelica, the oldest of the bunch, reminded me of someone._

Once inside Doug's house, Porkchop came up to greet Doug, licking his hand as he got to unstrapping the toddlers from their strollers. Porkchop then went around, sniffing each of the babies, holding out his hand, as he walked on his back legs, for the toddlers to shake.

"Wow Tommy, Spike can't even walk like that, he always walks on four feet." Chuckie whispered into Tommy's ear, after Tommy shook Porkchop's hand.

"I know! Hey boy, hey guy." Tommy said to Porkchop, as he licked Tommy's hand and he laughed.

Doug and Skeeter came over to the dynamic duo.

"Wow Tommy, Porkchop likes you." Doug said.

Tommy cooed and looked up to Doug with a huge smile, as Porkchop let out a little bark.

"Wow cool!" Skeeter cried, as the kids all played with Porkchop for a while.

They went out into the backyard, where they played fetch with a frisby, that is, until Angelica started to grow bored, looking in the direction of the house, hoping to sneak some cookies out of the kitchen. She sat down in the grass and let out a huge sigh, getting Doug and Skeeter's attention.

"Something wrong Angelica?" Doug asked.

"I'm just bored." Angelica muttered.

"Oh, your friends seem to be having fun with Porkchop." Doug commented.

"Probably cuz he reminds them of their dumb old dogs back home." Angelica muttered.

"Really? You guys have pets back home?" Skeeter asked.

"Well, some of us do. That would be me, with the most beautiful kitty in all of the world, Fluffy. And Tommy and Dil have their dumb old dog Spike and Spike's baby Spiffi, and the Finsters have their dogs Fifi and her puppy, Pepper." Angelica explained.

"Now now Angelica, don't call your friends dogs dumb, I'm sure they're quite smart, just like Porkchop." Doug said.

The blond just rolled her eyes at her peached skinned babysitter, getting up from the grass and heading for the door to go inside.

By this time, the rest of the toddlers were starting to grow tired, and Dil had wet his diaper again, starting to cry, which scared Porkchop, causing him to escape off into his igloo, while everybody else went back inside to have diaper changes and grab a snack. Once inside the kitchen, Angelica looked around.

"What are you looking for Angelica?" Skeeter asked.

"Cookies, I need cookies!" Angelica cried.

Doug rummaged through the pantry, but had no luck.

"I don't think we have any cookies, but I do believe we do have some Mr. Swirlies ice cream in the freezer. Who'd like some chocolate swirl ice cream?" Doug asked.

"Me! Me! Me!" Angelica cried, cutting her way to the front of the line of toddlers, who Skeeter had taken one at a time to change their diapers.

Lucky for him, because his spaceship routine was such a huge hit with Dil, he found changing their diapers to not be a problem. The babies simply rolled their eyes at Angelica as she was given the first ice cream cone and ate it more or less, in one bite, while everybody else had eaten theirs so slowly, that the ice cream dripped everywhere, leaving a mess for Doug and Skeeter to clean up.

"I have a question, who babysits you kids back home?" Doug asked.

"Taffy, she's the greatest!" Angelica replied.

"Well what does she do?" Doug asked, taking a rag and wiping Kimi's face, who giggled the entire time as the rag tickled.

"Well, she sings songs to us and plays on her guitar." Angelica replied.

That then gave Doug and Skeeter an idea. As soon as they had the kids cleaned up, Skeeter went out to the garage where he drug a trash can into the kitchen, and Doug went off to his room where he returned with his banjo. They took the kids into the living room where Skeeter moved the garbage can to and because he didn't have any drumsticks with him, he found a couple of tree branches that had fallen in the backyard that he used as sticks.

"You play music too?" Angelica asked as Doug and Skeeter were getting set up.

"Yep, we even had a band once." Doug said.

"Yeah! Come on Doug, let's show these kids what we can do! One! Two! One, two, three, four!" Skeeter counted, as Doug strummed a few chords on his banjo and Skeeter came in with the beat, and they played their only song they had ever written, performing it for the Rugrats.

 _Bangin' on a trash can,_

 _Drummin' on a street light,_

 _Wrapping on my mailbox._

 _One little voice is calling me calling me,_

 _One little voice is calling me._

While performing their song, the toddlers all got up and danced to the music, while Dil kicked his feet and smiled.

"Wow Doug, they seem to like it!" Skeeter commented post finishing their song, where Angelica and the babies all clapped for them.

"Hey, I know, how would you kids like to see me perform some magic?" Doug asked.

"Wow! You know magic?" Angelica asked.

"Uh huh, Skeet, grab the deck of ccards off of my desk upstairs and meet me back down here." Doug said to Skeeter, who nodded and ran up to his room where he grabbed the deck of cards.

Once he returned to the living room, he handed the cards to Doug.

"Okay Doug, give them your best trick." Skeeter encouraged.

Doug shuffled the cards and did the trick he remembered that kid, Todd Bently from his sister's Pee-Wee Shakespeare class really enjoying, better known as the disappearo trick.

"And now, for the disappearo trick. Vencity cichi!" Doug chanted, performing the trick just as he use to do for Todd, making the card in his hand disappear.

"Wow! That was cool! Do it again!" Angelica begged.

And just like that, a broken record was started, as Doug continued to do the trick over and over again, keeping the blond entertained.

 _While performing my magic trick for the kids I was sitting for, it then hit me who Angelica reminded me of. She was just like Todd, that young boy from my sister's Pee-wee Shakespeare class that, like her, found my magic trick the most amazing thing on earth._

However, while Angelica was perfectly happy watching Doug perform his magic trick, and eventually, he got Skeeter to be his assistant, showing her some new tricks he had learned since the days of Todd, the rest of the toddlers turned to one another, starting to grow bored.

"Come on." Tommy whispered to the others.

"Wait a minute Tommy, where are we going?" Chuckie asked.

"We're gonna go exploring." Tommy whispered back, standing up and heading for the exit of the living room.

Phil, Lil, and Kimi dragging Dil behind her followed him, as Chuckie turned from the exit of the living room, back to Doug and Skeeter performing magic, then back to where his friends and sister were headed, and decided, he really had enough of the magic show, so caught up to the end of the line, much to his dismay, as Dil blew a bubble at that exact moment, which popped on Chuckie's shoe, getting drool all over him. The redhead simply stared down at his shoe in disgust, then looked up to watch where he was going, as Tommy led his friends upstairs, and Chuckie had to help his sister get Dil up there.

"Tommy I don't know if we're spose to be going up there." Chuckie said halfway up the stairs.

"Awe come on Chuckie, what could go wrong?" Tommy asked, reaching the top of the stairs.

He looked around, when he came to an open door to one of the bedrooms. Inside the room, he saw a trunk, and was curious as to what could be inside. Curious, the bald one-year-old toddler ran for the box and pried it open, where he found a whole collection of various clothes and wigs, along with other props.

"Wow neat! Come on you guys, let's play dress up!" Tommy cried, as the rest of his friends came into the room, taking clothes and wigs out of the box and putting them on.

Kimi, who found a clown's mask, the same one that Doug had taken to Skeeter's house the time he babysat Dale, put it on and looked over at her brother, who hid behind Tommy in fear.

"My sister's a clown Tommy, do something." Chuckie cried from behind him.

"No I'm not Chuckie, I'm just pretending!" Kimi said, removing the mask from her face and looking over at her brother, who peaked out from behind Tommy, who was now wearing a brown wig and had on an oversized baseball shirt that was much too big for him.

It was so big in fact, that his hands disappeared inside the sleeves, scaring Chuckie even more.

"AAAHHH! Tommy! Your hands are gone!" Chuckie cried.

Tommy pulled his hand through one of the large sleaves.

"No it's not Chuckie, see?" Tommy said.

Chuckie, no longer interested in playing dress up, sat on the floor in a corner, deciding to watch the rest of his friends play instead. However, while they were having so much fun with these props and clothes, little did they know that they were actually playing in one of the rooms that was even off limits to their babysitters.

Meanwhile, Judie had finished her college search early, so came home. She went inside, not thinking anything of it when she saw Doug and Skeeter in the living room, performing magic tricks. It wasn't time for Shakespeare on Ice to come on yet, so she decided to head up to her room to take a nap, as she had a long drive and was quite tired. When she got up there and heard laughter and giggling from tiny children coming from her room, she wasn't sure what she would do.

Before the babies knew it, Phil and Lil, now dressed in oversized coats, pretending to be winter explorers, were suddenly, grabbing on to what they thought were polls, ending their fantasy to stare up at a girl who looked to be about Taffy's age. She had red hair, and she was dressed in dark purple and black clothing and wore a pair of sunglasses. And by the look on her face, as she looked around the room, she did not appear very happy.

Worried, Chuckie looked from the doorway over at Tommy and Kimi, who were also staring at this mysterious girl with curiosity.

"Uh Tommy, I think we're in trouble." Chuckie whispered.

Before Tommy could respond, the teenage girl in the doorway let out a huge scream.

"Who are these little monsters, and what on earth are they doing, in my room!" Judie screamed.

At that moment, Doug and Skeeter were startled by the loud scream they heard from upstairs.

"Skeet, did you hear that?" Doug asked.

"It sounded like your sister, but I didn't think she was suppose to be home." Skeeter replied.

"You're right Skeeter, she isn't! And look!" Doug cried, looking around the living room to see Angelica was the only remaining child.

"Uh, Skeet, where did the babies go?" Doug asked.

"I don't know." Angelica said teasingly.

"Come on Skeeter and Angelica, we'd better go investigate." Doug said, grabbing Angelica's hand and running up the stairs with her, Skeeter, racing up the stairs behind him.

And this, ends chapter 3. How will things go with Judie? Find out in the next chapter, which I plan to release tomorrow.


	4. Doug and Judie's Argument

Chapter 4, Doug and Judie's Argument

Doug, Skeeter and Angelica, all got up to the top of the stairs, where sure enough, standing in the doorway of Judie's room was in fact, Judie herself.

"Well, hello Judie, you're home early." Doug greeted, trying to pretend he knew nothing, when he peered around her to see the babies, all dressed in several of Judie's costumes for her various plays, playing on the floor in her room.

Judie looked less than amused to see her brother and his friend at that moment, as she scowled.

"Dougless Yancy Funnie, just what on earth are these babies doing, in my room?" Judie screamed.

Angelica turned towards Doug, a huge smile on her face.

"Your last name if Funnie? That's the dummest thing I ever heard." Angelica said, laughing histarically at how ridiculously funny his last name sounded.

Doug just glared at the three-year-old blond with embarrassment. He then turned his attention back to his sister.

"Judie, Skeeter and I were babysitting these kids, their parents arrived today at the Honker Burger after running into some car trouble and…" Doug started to explain, before his sister cut him off by placing a hand over his mouth.

"Not another word. You get these mutants out of my room right now! Heck, what would mom and dad think of this? Maybe I should make you serve me for another week again." Judie said.

Doug brought his hands up to his face and thrust Judie's hand away from his mouth, before he coughed and let out a reply.

"Uh uh, no way Judie, I'm not being your slave again, once was enough. I'm certainly not wearing your dresses again, that was just, too much." Doug protested.

Judie glared at him, her hands on her hips.

"Then get these babies out of my room, and in the next ten minutes, I'd better come back up here and find my room the way it was when I left this morning to go looking at colleges." Judie demanded, as she walked out into the hall and started descending down the stairs.

Once she had reached the bottom step, Doug, Skeeter, and Angelica, all went into Judie's room, where they saw to rounding up the babies and putting everything back in its proper place.

"Okay kids, play time's over, it's time to clean up." Doug said.

All of the toddlers started tossing off their oversized clothes and wigs on to the floor, except for Kimi, who didn't want to stop playing. At this time, she was now wearing an oversized pink ballerina tootoo, looking at herself in a large mirror that went the length of Judie's closet door, admiring how beautiful she looked.

"Come on Kimi, it's almost time for us to go to the concert." Skeeter encouraged, trying to grab a hold of Kimi, who slipped out of his hands.

The nearly two-year-old Japanese girl turned to her blue skinned babysitter, shook her head no, then went back to doing her clumbsy dancing as she giggled. By this time, Doug had the rest of the items back into Judie's trunk, minus Kimi's costume.

 _I knew getting Kimi to cooperate wasn't going to be easy. It reminded me of that time when Skeeter and I accidentally threw Patti's whacky wizard into her neighbor's yard, and that giant dog Lady ate it for lunch. Thinking back to that, I started to think, what would Race Canyon do in this situation?_

At that moment, Doug started to have an imaginary moment, where he was Race Canyon and his pal, Skeetari was next to him, as they were trapped in one of those fun house rooms of mirrors, with a crazy out of control ballerina, that appeared to have a stick of dynamite in her skirt.

"What are we going to do Race, what are we going to do? This little girl is out of control, and if we don't stop her soon, she could blow up the sacred shrine of mirrors at any second, making the evil queen very angry!" Skeetari said worriedly.

Race reached into his pocket, where he pulled out a giant ice block and showed it to his companion.

"I've got it Skeetari. Once this ice block hits the crazy ballerina, she'll become frozen, allowing us to move her out of the sacred shrine of mirrors, saving it, once and for all." Race explained, as he threw the ice block in the ballerina's direction.

The ballerina tried to dodge the ice block, but failed, as it came down on top of her head, encasing her inside. Before the ice could thaw and melt, Skeetari and Race got on either side of the giant ice block, and moved it towards the exit of the Sacred Shrine of Mirrors, where a giant gust of wind blew into the open doorway, blowing the giant ice cube with the ballerina trapped inside away. At this moment, Doug's fantasy ended, returning him to reality.

 _Obviously, while Skeeter and I couldn't exactly trap Kimi inside a giant ice block, Race Canyon did give me an idea._

"Okay Skeeter, you hold Kimi down and do your funny impressions, while I sneak in and take off the costume." Doug commanded.

"Okay Doug." Skeeter said, gripping on tight to Kimi's shoulders, as she fell backwards to the floor, kicking her feet, thinking this was all a game.

"I am the astronaut, here for a special visit from space." Skeeter said in a funny tone of voice, keeping the child entertained, as Doug reached in, and started to carefully take the ballerina tootoo off.

Kimi was so distracted by Skeeter's funny impressions, that she didn't even notice that Doug was undressing her. A few minutes later, he had her undressed, and the tootoo back in Judie's trunk. Once the trunk was closed, Doug ran for the door of Judie's room back into the hall.

"Come on everyone, let's get out of here." Doug said, running towards the stairs, Skeeter and the Rugrats following behind him.

Once everybody got downstairs, they ran into the living room, where Judie was sitting on the couch, watching some soap opera on TV and eating a bowl of chips. Overhearing the massive number of footsteps, she looked up from eating to find Doug, Skeeter, and the toddlers all before her.

"Get out of my sight. Besides, don't you two have some place to go tonight?" Judie asked sarcastically, looking towards the clock on the wall, which read four-o'clock.

"Uh, yeah Judie, our second Beets concert in Bloatsberg, but our bus doesn't leave for another ninety minutes." Skeeter explained.

"Well I don't care! Get those mutant toddlers out of here, if you don't want me telling mom and dad that you all were up in my room, without my permission!" Judie screamed at the top of her lungs, about ready to throw the TV remote at Doug's head.

Doug backed away, holding his hands up in defence.

"Okay Judie, we'll leave, come on, it probably wouldn't hurt if we start heading towards the Honkder Burger now to ensure we get good seats on the bus." Doug said to Skeeter, as they went into the entry hall and got the kids put into their strollers, grabbing up their diaper bags, and heading out of the house.

Before they left, Doug made sure he had his keys and his ticket for the Beets concert, along with his bus ticket, and Skeeter, while he made sure to grab his stuff that morning before going to his final day of being Fry Guy at the Honker Burger, he double checked his pockets just to make sure nothing had happened to his stuff, and luckily, his tickets were still there. Once the two adolescents found they were all set to leave, they grabbed up their pink Beets jackets they had received from the Beets themselves back when they met them outside the Honker Burger some time ago, and after that, they headed outside of Doug's house with all of the kids in their strollers, except for Angelica, Chuckie, and Kimi, who held hands and walked closely behind Doug and Skeeter, this time, Doug pushing Phil and Lil, while Skeeter pushed Tommy and Dil in their double strollers.

"Come on Skeet, I know we'll get there pretty early, but just think, if we can get the first seats on the bus, we'll be the coolest Beets fans ever!" Doug exclaimed.

"Well okay Doug." Skeeter said, as they started walking down Jumbo Street.

However, they didn't get too far, until they heard a familiar older man's voice call out to them from behind some bushes.

And this, ends chapter 4. Who is by chance, this older man? Have you figured it out? Well the answer shall be revealed come the next chapter, so please, do stay tuned!


	5. Visiting Mr Dink

Chapter 5, Visiting Mr. Dink

The all too familiar older man with purple skin popped his head out from beneath the bushes, as Doug and Skeeter turned in the direction of his voice.

"Well hello Dougless, hello maskito, how goes things?" Mr. Dink greeted.

"Oh, just fine Mr. Dink." Doug replied.

"Yeah! We're heading off to our second Beets concert in Bloatsberg tonight." Skeeter added.

"Well of course you are, but, do you two have a minute to check out my latest gizmo? It's a car, and a rocket ship. Garenteed to get you to your destination, in half the time. Very expensive." Mr. Dink explained, pointing in the direction of his driveway, where a large funny looking gray car sat, with rockets sticking out of the back of it.

"Wow, that's surely something Mr. Dink." Doug said, as Mr. Dink pulled a set of keys attached to a remote out of his pants pocket and pointed the remote towards the car.

He hit a button on the remote that started up the car, but before anybody could approach the car, the rocket started to gain power, and the car flew off into outer space.

"Woops? Forgot the rockets on this thing sometimes, mal function." Mr. Dink said apologetically.

"Oh, that's okay Mr. Dink. Hopefully it can help some unlucky astronaut lost in space." Skeeter commented.

"Well, until one of those unlucky astronauts returns my car to me, would you boys care to come inside? I'm sure Julia could fix you a snack." Mr. Dink said, noticing the small children that were with the two boys.

"I couldn't help but notice you have some extra visitors." Mr. Dink said.

Doug and Skeeter exchanged glances, then looked down at their charges, then back up at Mr. Dink with smiles on their faces.

"Oh, yes, where are my manners, Skeeter and I met these children today at the Honker Burger." Doug started to explain.

"Yeah! Apparently their parents were having car trouble, so they asked us to babysit their kids, and we're gonna meet up with their parents at our concert tonight." Skeeter added.

"And so, we give you, from the oldest to the youngest, Angelica, Chuckie, Kimi, Lil, Phil, Tommy, and Dil." Doug introduced the toddlers to Mr. Dink, pointing to each one as he named them off.

"Well hello there Angelica, Charles, Kimiko, Lillian, Phillip, Thomas, and Dillon, it is a pleasure to meet you all." Mr. Dink greeted, shaking each child's hand.

The blond girl looked up to Mr. Dink.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Stink." Angelica said.

"Uh, the name's Mr. Dink, but the pleasure's all mine." Mr. Dink replied with a smile, turning towards the front door of his house, leading everybody inside.

"Where's Tippy Mr. Dink?" Skeeter asked.

"Well, our lovely fine Mayor of Bluffington is off at a rally today, apparently, elections are just around the corner, and some guy named Ronald Rump is trying to run against her, but I know that Ronald is up to no good. Tippy is the best mayor this town has ever seen, and I'm not just saying that because she's my beautiful wife of course." Mr. Dink said with a smile, blushing.

Doug and Skeeter quietly nodded yes, as the gang headed to Mr. Dink's kitchen, where they were met by the all too familiar, automated cooking unit, known as Julia.

"Good afternoon Julia." Mr. Dink greeted.

"Good afternoon Bud bud, how are you feeling today?" Julia asked in her accent high voice.

"Just fine, got any chocolate cake?" Mr. Dink asked.

"Now Bud, you ate the last piece of cake today at lunch time. When will you stop being such a pig. Here, how about some vegetables and bean dip instead." Julia said, as plates of various vegetables flew out of her compartments, a plate of broccoli bites landing in Angelica's hands.

Angelica stared at the plate in disgust, then tossed it on the floor, staring up at the appliance in disgust.

"Broccoli, I hate broccoli, Miss Julia mam, I want cookies and I want them now!" Angelica demanded.

"I'm sorry little girl, cookies are not a nutricious snack." Julia argued.

"I don't care lady, you get me my cookies right now, or else!" Angelica screamed, running up to the machine and kicking it with all of her might.

"Now now Angelica, be nice." Skeeter said, running up behind her trying to stop her, but it was no use.

Angelica was running too quickly for Skeeter to keep up with, as he eventually, grew dizzy and fell backwards on to Mr. Dink's kitchen floor, as Angelica continued to kick Julia, screaming at the top of her lungs. At this point, the appliance started to shake violently, like it was about to explode.

"Stop kicking me, you're gonna cause me to have a mal function." Julia screamed, but likewise, the three-year-old blond ignored her.

"Never! Not until you get me my cookies!" Angelica screamed.

"Mal function, mal function." Julia started to say, as the unit continued to shake violently, like there were an earthquake.

As the circuits inside started to overheat, nearly starting a fire, and plastic pieces started to break off, foods of various types started flying out of Julia's compartments in all directions, leaving Mr. Dink's kitchen in a complete mess.

"Angelica stop!" Doug yelled above all of the loud noise, which had scared the rest of the toddlers.

"AAAHHH!" The other babies screamed, as Dil started crying.

Doug picked up Dil out of his stroller and started comforting him, as the rest of the toddlers got out of their strollers, except for Chuckie and Kimi, who were walking to begin with, grabbed one another's hands, and started running through Mr. Dink's house, looking for places to hide. Eventually, they found themselves in Mr. Dink's bedroom, thankful they were gfar away from that really scary machine.

"What are we gonna do Tommy?" Chuckie asked in a panic.

"I bet if we all split up and find places to hide, we'll be safe." Tommy said, crawling beneath Mr. Dink's bed.

Phil and Lil hid in the closet, Kimi hid in a wardrobe, and Chuckie, while he was looking for a place to hide, accidentally tripped over his untied shoelaces, and ran face first into Mr. Dink's zit removing machine head first, starting up the machine by accident. Thinking Chuckie's freckles were pimples, the machine attached itself to Chuckie's face, trying to remove his freckles without much luck, even though it was highly unlikely Chuckie would stay connected to that gizmo for the seventy-two hours that it was required for that machine to do its job.

"Help!" Chuckie screamed, just as a loud crash was heard downstairs.

Back in the kitchen, Julia finally gave up, as the unit exploded, shattering into several pieces, as smoke went up the stove pipe that remained attached to the wall, causing Mr. Dink's poor kitchen to now appear in ruins, and he, Angelica, Doug and Skeeter had moved into the living room.

 _Skeeter and I had accidentally broken Mr. Dink's grill once while playing softball, but never in a million years did I ever think a child I was babysitting for would break one of his other appliances, which sadly, not only did I not have a decent substitute for this item, like the case was with my dad's grill, but no way would Skeeter and I ever be able to raise enough money to replace his automated cooking unit. We couldn't even raise enough to pay him back for the barbecue grill we broke._

"We're really sorry Mr. Dink." Doug said apologetically.

"It's okay boys, Tippy never appreciated that item anyway." Mr. Dink said, just as everybody noticed some strange noises coming from upstairs, looking around to see that Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimi had all disappeared.

"Uh, Doug, where did the rest of the kids go?" Skeeter asked.

Doug looked around to notice they had disappeared.

"I don't know Skeet, but we'd better find them and hurry if we're gonna get out of here on time." Doug said, glancing up at a clock on the wall of Mr. Dink's living room, an old fashion coocoo clock.

"Wow Mr. Dink, I never saw that before." Doug said, pointing to the clock.

"Oh yes, Tippy's coocoo clock, she got it out of storage last year, and just, had to put it up." Mr. Dink said.

"Coocoo, coocoo, coocoo, coocoo, coocoo." The bird said, as the clock turned to five-o'clock.

"Come on Doug, we've only got thirty minutes to catch the bus, and we still gotta find the rest of the kids!" Skeeter cried, racing towards the stairs.

Doug, Angelica, and Mr. Dink followed him upstairs, where they immediately discovered where the noises were coming from. They also heard Chuckie screaming, as Mr. Dink entered his bedroom to see his zit removing machine attacking his face.

"Hold on Charles, I'm coming!" Mr. Dink cried, running up to the machine and turning it off, gently moving the redhead away.

Chuckie was pretty shaken up at that moment, but as he caught his breath, he looked up at Mr. Dink and smiled, thankful he saved his life. Meanwhile, Doug and Skeeter looked around the room, where Dil reached out and started tickling one of Tommy's feet that was sticking out from beneath Mr. Dink's bed. The toddler giggled and crawled out, happy to see Doug, Skeeter, his brother Dil, and Mr. Dink surrounding them, and Chuckie calming down from whatever machine caught him.

"Hey guys, it's okay, you can all come out now." Tommy called, as Kimi, Phil and Lil emerged from their hiding places.

"Shew!" Doug breathed a sigh of relief, looking at a clock on Mr. Dink's dresser to see it was only five minutes after five.

"Well, thank you for helping us find the kids Mr. Dink, we'd better be going, or else we'll never make it in time to catch our bus." Doug said, heading back downstairs to the front door, the rest of the kids following behind him.

"Well thanks for stopping by, and I hope you have a good time at your concert. So long Dougless, audios Maskito, Angelica, Charles, Kimiko, Lillian, Phillip, Thomas, and Dillon, it was a pleasure to meet you all." Mr. Dink said, waving goodbye as the gang left his house and continued walking in the direction of the Honker Burger, praying they'd make it there in time.

On the way there though, they passed the park, where Doug stopped dead in his tracks, as he saw Patti, along with Connie, Chocky and Beebe, tossing a whacky wizard around. Of course, this caused Doug to stare longingly at the girl he admired, just as the whacky wizard flew out of her hands, right into Phil and Lil's double stroller, where the twins proceeded to toss it back and force, arguing over it.

"Hey! That's my disc Lillian." Phil argued, tossing the whacky wizard back at his sister, who caught it.

"Uh uh, it's my disc Phillip." Lil argued, tossing the whacky wizard back at her brother.

"No mine!" Phil argued, tossing the wizard back at Lil.

"Mine!" Lil argued, this time, losing her grip as soon as she caught the whacky wizard, sending it into the middle of the street, where a car passed by at that instant, smushing it.

Seeing the entire thing, Doug and Skeeter turned to Patti who approached them.

"Oh, hi guys." Patti greeted.

"Hi Patti, well, as you can see, another one of your whacky wizards got ruined. Sorry about this, Skeeter and I are babysitting, and…" Doug started to say, before Patti interrupted him.

"It's okay guys, remember? My dad gets these free from work. We'll just head back to my apartment and get another one to play with. Would you like to join us? I bet the kids would have fun." Patti said.

"Oh we'd love to, but we're off to that Beets concert, and to take our charges back home." Skeeter said.

"Yeah, sorry Patti, we've gotta go, maybe some other time." Doug said with disappointment, as they waved goodbye and kept heading in the direction of the Honker Burger.

"Well okay then, see you later." Patti said with a smile, waving goodbye as she and her friends headed towards her apartment.

 _As we neared the Honker Burger, I was starting to get worried. Would we make it in time?_

They got there to see a large crowd had gathered to catch the Beets bus, and by sneaking a glance at the wrist watch of one of the ladies they passed while finding a spot in line, Doug saw it was now five-twenty, and the bus had just pulled up, giving people time to board before they left in ten minutes.

Finally, it came time for Doug and Skeeter, along with their charges to bored the bus. They had their tickets ready to hand to the K Bluff Beets Bus driver, when he put a hand up to stop them.

"Hey you two, hold it right there." The bus driver said.

"What's wrong sir?" Doug asked.

"Those kids, are they coming with you?" The bus driver asked.

"Uh, yes, sir, they are." Skeeter replied.

"I'm sorry, but nobody under the age of five is allowed on this bus, and we need to leave in three minutes." The bus driver said.

Catching a glance at the dashboard on the bus, the clock read five-twenty-seven.

 _Great, I knew getting to our Beets concert in Bloatsberg might possibly turn into another adventure like it did the last time, but at least the last time, catching the Beets bus in Bluffington wasn't an issue. This time however, it was. How on earth were Skeet and I gonna get the kids on to the bus? Then, it hit me! Smash Adams! He'd know how to get the kids on to the bus._

And just what would Smash Adams do? And will Doug and Skeeter manage to get themselves and the Rugrats on to the bus and heading off to Bloatsberg in time? Find out, in the next chapter!

Author's Note: For anybody who hasn't seen Doug in a long time, not sure if you guys ever noticed, but did you ever notice how most of Mr. Dink's gizmos, we only saw in action in one, maybe two episodes at most? Well I always noticed that too, and thought it might be interesting to have some of them make another appearance, those being the automated cooking unit, Julia, introduced in the season 1 episode, Doug's Cookin' and the zit removing machine, obviously introduced in the season 3 episode, Doug's Huge Zit. I also made references to the episodes, Doug is Slave for a Day, Doug Needs Money, and Doug and the Yard of Doom, along with another reference to the episode, Doug's Hot Ticket. Also, you may notice here that Tippy Dink is the mayor of Bluffington. She became mayor, winning the election over Mayor White in the season 4 episode, Doug Runs. And yes, the OC of Ronald Rump, who's running against Tippy in her second election, is a parody of the real, Donald Trump. Also, have you noticed how Mr. Dink tends to refer to people by their full names, as he does with Doug and Skeeter? I thought it would be cute if he called the Rugrats by their full names as well. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and be looking for more chapters, coming soon!


	6. The Beets Bus

Chapter 6, The Beets Bus

As Doug stood there on the top step that lead on to the bus, he started to imagine what Smash Adams, Secret Agent might do in his position. In Doug's imagination, Smash is seen putting a bunch of wounded creatures into a large black suitcase down on the side of the road, then dragging it behind him, he steps on to the bus, that looks identical to the Beets Bus that Doug was trying to get on in reality. The driver even looked the same. No sooner did Smash reach the top step of the bus, when the driver stopped him.

"Excuse me Mr. Adams, but I believe we need to stoe away that suitcase under neath the bus." The bus driver said.

Smash Adams gave the bus driver an angry glare before clearing his throat, keeping his composure, as he gripped tighter to the handle of the suitcase.

"I'm sorry sir, but this suitcase must remain with me at all times." Smash Adams replied.

"Well, perhaps this ought to change your mind." The bus driver said in an evil tone of voice, sticking his foot out, ready to kick Smash Adams in the stomach.

Dodging the kick, Smash jumped out of the way into the isle of the bus, only to let go of the suitcase in the process. The suitcase topples down the steps into a street of oncoming busy traffic. Just then, a large truck rolls on top of the suitcase, just as Doug's imaginary thought faded away, returning him to reality.

 _We didn't have any sort of giant suitcase to try to sneak the babies into, so Skeeter and I had to come up with a diversion to distract the bus driver long enough to sneak our charges we were looking after on to the bus._

"I've got it!" Doug said, pulling his ticket for the Beets concert out of his pocket.

"You're gonna give the driver your ticket? Cool! Though he probably already has a ticket, remember Doug, this bus is our way to the concert." Skeeter said.

"No." Doug replied, turning his attention back to the driver.

"Uh, sir, do you like magic tricks?" Doug asked.

"Listen, kid, we don't have time for this. As it is we're already two minutes late leaving, and we do need to keep on a tight schedule." The bus driver said.

Doug glanced over at the dashboard again to see it was now five-thirty-two.

"It will only take a minute. I give you, the disappearo trick. And, vencity vichi!" Doug chanted, doing his famous magic trick, using his concert ticket to do the trick since he didn't have a deck of playing cards on him.

The bus driver rolled his eyes, starting to get annoyed, but Doug wouldn't stop, as he glanced through the rear view mirror every so often to see how Skeeter was doing at sneaking the little kids on to the bus. He continued his trick until he saw nobody behind him outside of the bus, as he and Skeeter along with the Rugrats were the last to get on, putting them all in the way back.

After performing the trick another ten times, the bus driver nearly snatched the concert ticket out of Doug's hand, almost ripping it in half.

"Look, either give me your bus path and go find a seat, or get off the bus, we can't stall anymore time." The bus driver said, pointing to the clock on the dashboard which now read five-forty.

"Okay okay, here." Doug said, stashing his concert ticket back into the pocket of his Beets jacket and handing the bus driver his bus ticket.

The bus driver tore the ticket in half giving Doug half of it back, which was the ticket he'd use to return after the concert. Once this was taken care of, Doug walked quickly to the back of the bus, where he found Skeeter, along with Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Dil, and Angelica all sitting in the way back seat, which stretched across the isle of the bus. Doug scooted in by the window next to Angelica, and no sooner was he seated, when the bus took off for Bloatsberg.

 _Well, we finally made it on to the bus, and were finally on our way. I just hoped we wouldn't get left behind at the diner this time, or leave our tickets behind. I already ensured my ticket wouldn't get lost, by stashing it away in the pocket of my jacket. Now all I needed to do was to make sure I didn't leave my jacket anywhere, and I'd be okay. Of course, I was babysitting, which I was constantly reminded of it on the first leg of our bus journey. If it wasn't for Angelica kicking my leg, it was either Chuckie or Dil throwing up all over the back seat or Skeeter, as a result of motion sickness, Phil and Lil pulling worms to eat out of their diapers, leaving mud on the seats, which nearly made me throw up a few times, or Tommy and Kimi giggling at the conversation going on between two passengers in the seats in front of us, as they kept telling jokes. I constantly had to hush them, as I didn't want us to get caught._

"Quiet, you want everybody to hear?" Doug hissed in a low enough whisper for the Rugrats to hear over the loud noise of the bus.

At a point on the trip, Skeeter was buried in his Beets book again, while Angelica continued to kick Doug.

"Angelica, please stop kicking my leg, it hurts!" Doug demanded.

Angelica turned her gaze up to his face with an evil smile.

"Oh, sorry Doug Fancy Bunny." Angelica said teasingly.

"My name is Doug Yancy Funnie, and please, don't call me by my middle name, I don't particularly like it." Doug said between gritted teeth, as he was really starting to become annoyed with Angelica.

He crossed his arms and turned his gaze out the window, wondering how much longer they had until getting to the truck stop, where the toddlers could at least stretch their legs and everybody could grab a quick bite to eat at the diner before they had to get back on the bus ten minutes later, and head the rest of the way to the concert. He didn't even want to start singing along with the other people towards the front of the bus, who were singing every Beets song in the book, as they had released two more albums since their last concert in Bloatsberg, and their first Christmas album, Have Yourself a Very Merry Beetsmas, would be coming out next month. It was at the top of Doug's Christmas list for sure, and he was hoping he'd get it.

It also didn't help that Angelica tried to sing along with everybody, not only mixing up the words, but her singing voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard. At this point, both, Doug and Skeeter, along with the other toddlers, were all covering their ears.

"I surely hope Angelica don't sing at the concert Tommy." Chuckie commented.

"Me neither, she's no Susie Carmichael, that's for sure." Phil added.

" _I wonder how the kids' families are making out with getting their car troubles fixed in Bloatsberg?_ " Doug thought to himself, as he stared out the window at the miles of endless fields of grass and trees the Beets Bus was passing along the side of the highway.

In Bloatsberg, at a mechanic's shop, Drew, Charlotte, Stu, Didi, Chas, Kira, Howard, Betty, and Taffy all sat around in a waiting room, while mechanics were fixing their RV, installing a whole new engine into the unit. The bulk of the adults had found magazines on the tables in the waiting area to read, while Didi was looking at one of her Lipschitz books, , Taffy was writing down song lyrics on a notepad, and Charlotte was looking over some documents for work.

"Are we ever gonna get out of here?" Charlotte asked impatiently, looking up from her work files every now and then to address the rest of the group.

"Relax Char, we'll get out of here as soon as we can, and then, we'll go to where that band, the Beets is playing, and collect the kids." Drew said.

Taffy looked up from her notepad to address the group.

"You know, being a musician, I've never told any of you guys this, but I love the Beets, and I've always wanted to go to one of their concerts, but I've never had enough money to go." Taffy said, letting out a sigh of disappointment.

Didi looked up from her Lipschitz book, turned her attention to Taffy and smiled.

"Why not make this concert your first one? I mean, we have to pick up the kids there anyway, I just hope they don't sing anything, inappropriate." Didi said, putting a finger up to her lips, a look of concern spreading across her face.

"Oh don't worry Didi, the minis probably won't really understand half of the things they sing about, but they'll enjoy dancing to the music if nothing else." Taffy said with a smile.

"But how are we gonna get tickets?" Howard asked.

"Oh I'm sure we can get tickets at the door, provided we get out of here before the concert starts." Taffy replied, just as everybody overheard a door slam shut in the back of the mechanic shop.

Footsteps were heard, and a tall, muscular man wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans with a brown mohock on his head and smelling of Gasolene approached the large crowd gathered in the waiting area.

"I'm looking for a Mr. Stu Pickles." The mechanic said.

"That would be me." Stu replied, rising from his seat and approaching the mechanic.

"Uh, thank you. Well, we've replaced the engine in your RV, along with some other wires and connectors that were in bad need of repair. You're good to go, but I should ask, what is your destination after getting back on the road?" The mechanic asked.

"Well, once we get on to the right highway, we're heading to Yucaipa, California sir." Stu replied.

The mechanic reached up to a stack of folded up maps sitting on the edge of the receptionist's desk, and unfolded a road map of the United States. Looking at the map, he saw that Bloatsberg, Virginia, and Yucaipa, California, were at opposite ends of the country.

"Oh boy, looks like you have yourselves a very long drive ahead of you, give or take, a week's worth of driving." The mechanic said.

"I don't know about that, we managed to drive to Florida from California in two days." Stu said.

"Only because we started driving at two in the morning, and you wouldn't stop for anything, except for two gas stops on the way." Drew said sarcastically.

The mechanic shook his head.

"Mr. Pickles, sir, with how warn out your vehicle is, I recommend that you give it a rest at least once a day on your journey back to California, as too much straight driving like that is not good for the vehicle." The mechanic recommended.

"Oh that's nothing. We drove overnight from California to Los Vegas, Nevada last year as well." Drew added.

"You mean when we went to Circus Gigantica and our kids appeared on the Hymlick and Bob Show?" Betty asked.

"That's the trip I'm talking about Betty." Drew said, starting to raise his voice, as he, too, was growing impatient.

"Now now, Navada isn't as long of a drive from California as Florida or Virginia is. You should really take this into consideration on your trip home, so you don't end up having another mechanical problem on the way back, as I honestly don't know if your RV can be fixed a second time. We were just lucky to have the right type of engine replacement for the job." The mechanic said.

"Thank you sir, we'll keep this in mind." Stu said, glancing at his watch which read six-forty-five.

"So, how will you be paying for this?" The mechanic said.

"Do you take plastics here?" Stu asked, pulling out his Discover card.

"Sure do sir." The mechanic said, as Stu approached the receptionist and paid for the repairs with his credit card.

Soon afterwards, once the bill was paid, everybody piled into the repaired RV, but not before Stu asked the mechanic one final question.

"Uh, excuse me sir, but we're trying to get to the huge Beets concert that's happening locally. By chance, could you provide us with some directions?" Stu asked.

"Sure can." The mechanic replied, handing Stu a sheet of paper with written directions to get from the auto mechanic shop to the Crome Dome Theater, where the concert was taking place.

"Thank you very much." Stu said, piling into the RV, with his wife, brother, sister-in-law, Taffy, and his friends, Betty, Howard, Chas, and Kira all piling in and taking their seats.

"No problem Mr. Pickles, have a safe trip home." The mechanic said, waving goodbye, as Stu closed his door, started up the RV, and drove away from the mechanic's shop in the direction of the Crome Dome Theater.

When they arrived, they saw the parking lot was packed, and they knew the RV might not fit in a regular parking place, so Stu drove around for a few minutes, looking for a place where he could safely park his vehicle. Then, he noticed an abandoned warehouse nearby, with a deserted parking lot. He took one of the places, thankful there were plenty of street lights to help guide them back to the theater, since the sun had long since gone down, and everybody piled out of the RV and started walking back towards the location of the concert. When they arrived, they got into the long line waiting to buy tickets on sight, hoping they wouldn't sell out before it got to be their turn.

Meanwhile, back on the highway, the Beets Bus had been driving for over an hour, as it was now getting close to seven at night, and Bloatsberg was two hours away from Bluffington. The trip was typically divided up by a ten minute rest stop for people to grab a quick bite to eat, stretch their legs, go to the bathroom, etc. It also allowed the driver to refuel the bus if he needed to, with there being such a long drive to and from this concert.

 _By the time we reached the rest stop, I had been kicked so many times in the leg by Angelica, I'd probably have a bruise on my leg for life. Luckily though, we finally made it there. I just hoped at this point, nothing would go wrong._

Sure enough, the bus rounded a corner and pulled into the all too familiar truck spot that Doug and Skeetered encountered the last time when taking this trip.

"Just as a reminder, this is a ten minute break people, we'll be leaving in ten minutes, with or without you. So please, make your time here brief." The bus driver announced through his microphone at the front of the bus so everybody could hear him.

Doug turned and saw that not only were Skeeter, Dil and Chuckie all covered in spit up from throwing up on the bus earlier where Chuckie and Dil were concerned, but Chuckie was holding his hands in his crotch, like he really needed to use the bathroom. Doug wasn't so sure about taking all of these kids into the diner, but he and Skeeter had no choice. Everybody got up, walked off the bus, and headed into the diner, thankful the driver didn't notice they had snuck kids under the age of five on to the bus, even though Phil and Lil managed to leave mud stains on the back seat of the bus, and Doug could swear he felt a worm crawl beneath his butt at one point while the bus was in motion. As soon as he moved, Phil noticed the worm that had gotten trapped beneath Doug, snatched it up, and slurped it down like it were a spaghetti noodle, just as Skeeter grabbed his hand and helped Doug get the toddlers off of the bus.

A few minutes later, they were inside the rest stop, which had changed since the previous year. It was now more of a food court style place with an arcade and bathrooms, along with several places for one to get bites to eat, including a Zappy Burger. They headed in the direction of the Zappy Burger, figuring there'd be something there for the kids to eat, and Doug, Angelica, Tommy and Kimi found a table, while Skeeter took the rest of the gang back to the bathroom to get everybody cleaned up, and to give Chuckie a chance to go potty.

"Come on Chuckie, are you sure you don't need to go potty?" Skeeter asked the redhead two-year-old toddler on the way back to the bathroom.

"No." Chuckie replied, because it was the only word he could speak at this time that either Doug or Skeeter could understand.

However, by the way he was holding his crotch, it was obvious that he had to go, that is, if he hadn't gone already.

And this, ends chapter 6. What else will happen at the rest stop? And will they make it back to the bus before the ten minutes are up? Find out, in the next chapter, which I'll get released either later on today or for sure, sometime tomorrow, depending on how the rest of my day goes, etc.

Author's Note: Notice something familiar at the beginning of the chapter? I told you back at the end of chapter 1 that the flashback we saw there would be reappearing later on in the story as the events unfolded in real time, and sure enough, it happened in this chapter! Also, I made another reference to, 'Doug's Hot Ticket,' as well as a reference to the season 4 Rugrats episode, 'Vacation,' from the adults' point of view where that trip was concerned. And seeing that this story takes place after the events of 'Rugrats in Paris,' I figured it should only be natural, that I have Chuckie speak to Doug and Skeeter at least once during this story, and being asked if he needed to go potty, when by his body language, it was obvious, would be the perfect opportunity to do that. Also, the part where Angelica gets Doug's name wrong was an idea given to me by Boris Yeltsin a while back, and I thought since his middle name and last name were mentioned by Judie in chapter 4, I thought it might be funny for Angelica to screw both of those up, not only irritating Doug because she's been a brat this entire time, but she keeps bringing up his middle and last name, and we learn in the Doug episode, I believe it's either in 'Doug's Career Anxiety,' or 'Doug's New Teacher,' I know he was meeting with the guidance counselor when this came up, but Doug admits that he hates his middle name, and I'm sure he'd hate it even more if a child he was babysitting for, was constantly getting it wrong and making fun of his name on top of it. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and seeing that we're over halfway through this story, as I plan to for sure, have no more than 10 chapters to this story, if not fewer than 10 chapters, well, you can expect to find more chapters, posted very soon, so please, do stay tuned!


	7. The Rest Stop

Chapter 7, The Rest Stop

Back in the bathroom, Chuckie made it to a toilet just in time, as he pulled down his pants and used the potty, right before having an accident. Meanwhile, Skeeter got himself, Phil, Lil, and Dil changed into some fresh clothes, as Skeeter had brought himself a change of clothes, and had done that often ever since he encountered that dog, Lady, in the yard next-door to Patti's, just in case. Once everybody was cleaned up, they headed back out to the main area of the foodcourt, where Doug, Angelica, Tommy and Kimi were holding them a table. Doug looked up to see Skeeter approaching and smiled.

"Hey Skeet, got everything taken care of?" Doug asked.

"Yep, sure did, and we got Chuckie to a bathroom just in time. The little guy kept telling me he didn't need to go, but seeing we're starting to potty train my baby brother, I knew by his body language, he wasn't telling me the truth, or perhaps it's all he knows how to say, as Dale is known to do stuff like that too." Skeeter whispered into Doug's ear, just as all of the toddlers congregated beneath the table to talk amongst themselves.

"Wow that's great Skeet. Well, I bet everybody here is starving, and judging by the clock on the wall, we've got about seven minutes before we need to be back at the bus. I'm gonna head over to Zappy Burger and pick up some food to go. Want anything?" Doug asked.

"I want a Whacky meal! I want a Whacky meal!" Angelica screamed at the top of her lungs, interrupting Skeeter's thoughts.

Doug turned towards Angelica, looking less than amused.

"Angelica? What's the magic word?" Doug asked in as calm of a voice as he could master at this point, as he was nearly fed up at the girl, but he didn't wish to blow his top and get so angry at her that she ran off, making it impossible to catch their bus.

"Uh, vencity vinchi?" Angelica asked in a sweet, fake innocent voice, hoping to fool her babysitter who had used those magic words just a few hours before, but apparently, her babysitter wasn't fooled one bit.

Doug shook his head no, hoping his blond headed charge would get the hint that she was incorrect.

"Please? Pretty please with sugar on top?" Angelica asked with a huge smile.

"That's better. I'll go get some food to go. You stay here and watch the kids Skeet." Doug said, leaving the table to go grab some food to go at the Zappy Burger window that was nearby.

He figured Skeeter would eat whatever he ordered, so he'd order two of what he decided to get, and seven Whacky Meals, one for each kid. While he was gone, Skeeter decided to look at his Beets book, as he was near the end of it, and he really wanted to finish the book before the concert, but little did he know he was about to make a terrible mistake, by getting lost in his book and not paying attention to the kids. From beneath the table, the toddlers peered out to look around at all of the sights around them, and take a wiff at the delicious aromas that met their noses. It was at that moment when Tommy glanced in the direction of the arcade, and saw a really neat prize in one of the claw machines. A giant my size stuffed Reptar toy.

"Reptar!" Tommy cried, pointing to the toy.

This got the other toddlers attention, as they saw where Tommy was pointing.

"Woe! That's the biggerest Reptar toy I ever sawed!" Phil exclaimed.

"Yeah! We gotta get it!" Lil added.

"All we gotta do is play the games in there and win the toy! Come on!" Kimi encouraged, standing up and leaving the table, Tommy, Phil and Lil joining up with her, leaving Chuckie in the shadows as usual.

"Wait! Wait! Don't leave me you guys, I'm coming too!" Chuckie cried, catching up to the end of the line, as he tagged after his sister and friends over to the arcade, which luckily at that moment, was more or less, desserted.

"Where'd Reptar go Tommy?" Phil asked, upon them entering the arcade.

Tommy looked around, until he spotted the giant Reptar toy inside one of those claw machines.

"There it is!" Tommy cried, pointing to the claw machine, as he led his friends over to the machine.

Noticing the claw was way up, he had his friends crouch down and pile on top of one another, Chuckie on the bottom, then Phil, then Lil, and then Kimi on top, as Tommy climbed on top of his friends and reached the mechanism that made the claw work. However, just as soon as he tried to move it around, the device locked up.

"Uh oh, it won't move." Tommy said.

"Maybe we need tokens, like that time we had to rescue Taffy from that dragons game." Lil suggested.

"That's a great idea Lil, now to find some tokens. They're round and shiny like dimes, right?" Tommy asked his other friends, as he got back down on the floor and the other toddlers nodded their heads yes, remembering what tokens looked like from the time Taffy took them to the arcade.

At this point, the toddlers split up, looking around for the tokens, only to get distracted by other video games in the process. Chuckie found a game of Space Munks, just like the one Doug played a while back, completely losing track of time when he had a paper due, only it was the arcade version, and continued where another player who had previously left the game had left off. Phil and Lil found those ride in vehicles that go back and force, and lucky for them, somebody had left some tokens outside of the cars, but being more interested in riding in the cars, they incerted the tokens, and barely got inside the two cars before they started moving. Tommy found the actual tokens despenscer, only he was too short to reach where the tokens came out, so he started calling for his friends, but even Kimi got involved finishing off a Dummi Bears video game that somebody had been previously playing and hadn't finished.

"You guys, I founded it!" Tommy called, but likewise, all of his friends were too busy playing other games that had been left unoccupied post inserting tokens to notice Tommy calling for help.

He looked around, hoping to find something to stand on, but didn't have much luck at even moving the trash can over which was close, as it was bolted down to the floor. A few minutes later, Chuckie and Kimi's video games ran out of time, and Phil and Lil's cars stopped, telling them all it was time to go find Tommy, only now, everybody had one problem. They weren't sure which direction to head in.

"Help! Help!" Chuckie screamed, running around in circles near the Space Munks game, hoping somebody would hear him.

"I bet Tommy's back by Reptar waiting for us." Kimi said to herself, noticing the giant Reptar in the claw machine, so ran back over in that direction, only to run into a candy machine on the way.

Upon bumping into it, she knocked a Reptar bar out on to the floor, so picked it up, and started nibbling on her treat, forgetting where she was suppose to be going in the first place, while Phil and Lil, over at the ride in cars, kept arguing over what direction they should head in to find their friends.

"I bet they're by Reptar, come on Lil." Phil said, pointing in the direction of the claw machine.

"Nuh uh Phillip, they're looking for tokens." Lil argued.

"Reptar, Lillian." Phil argued.

"Tokens, Phillip." Lil argued.

"Reptar!" Phil shouted.

"Tokens!" Lil shouted back.

Little did these babies, all currently separated from one another know, that their two babysitters were also looking for them at this point. Doug went up to order his food, when he saw a familiar face behind the counter. A tall boy with yellow skin, an orange mohock, and beneath his Zappy Burger apron, the all too familiar black leather jacket.

"Welcome to Zappy Burger where every meal is a happy surprise, and, why if it isn't Funnie! What brings you to this stop? Too much of a loser to make it all the way to that Beets concert?" Roger asked in his all too familiar high pitched, scratchy voice, laughing at the end of his sentence as usual.

 _Of all people to run into at the rest stop, why Roger? I wasn't gonna let him get to me though. I figured he was there, trying to make some extra cash, like Skeeter and I were at the Honker Burger, so I decided to just, order my meals like it was nothing out of the ordinary._

"Oh, hi Roger, what are you doing working here?" Doug asked.

"Cannit Funnie, can't a guy go spend the Thanksgiving holiday with his dad in Bloatsberg, and make a few extra bucks come the Christmas season, without a Police investigation?" Roger asked.

"Well you're about an hour outside of Bloatsberg." Doug said.

"Yeah yeah yeah, it was the only location that would hire me. Now, what can I get you?" Roger asked.

"Uh, I'll take, seven Whacky Meals, and two Bongo Burgers please." Doug said.

Roger just started laughing at what Doug ordered.

"You're ordering yourself, seven kid's meals? What a loser!" Roger cackcled.

Doug glared at Roger in embarrassment, as he slowly turned his gaze towards his table where Skeeter and Angelica were still sitting, but none of the toddlers were anywhere in sight.

"No Roger, if you must know, I'm babysitting." Doug said, before he gasp when he noticed over fifty percent of his party was missing.

"What's the matter Funnie, you look like you're about to die!" Roger commented, noticing Doug had a shocked worried expression on his face at this point, and was shaking nervously, the color nearly drained from his face.

"Uh, put my orders on hold Roger, I've gotta find them!" Doug cried, running away from the Zappy Burger window, never hearing anymore of Roger's useless comments.

Doug, nearly out of breath returned to the table to sure enough, only find Dil still sitting in his double stroller, sucking on a pacifier, Angelica sitting at the table coloring in a Cynthia coloringbook she had brought with her, and Skeeter, still buried inside his Beets book, but looking around the table, he couldn't spot any sight of Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, or Kimi anywhere. Realizing this, and noticing that their bus would be leaving in two minutes when looking up at a clock on the wall, Doug nudged Skeeter in the ribs to get his attention.

"Ow!" Skeeter cried, glancing quickly up from his book to see Doug to the left of him.

"Doug, what are you doing?" Skeeter asked.

"Skeet, enough with your Beets book." Doug snapped.

"But Doug, I'm near the end! Chap Lipman is about to…" Skeeter started to say before Doug cut him off.

"Where are the kids? Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Kimi are gone!" Doug cried, interrupting Skeeter's sentence.

The blue skinned boy threw down his book on to the table and glanced around frantically, but couldn't see them anywhere.

"Oh my gosh! Come on Doug, we've gotta find them!" Skeeter cried, standing up from his seat at the table.

"Come on Dil and Angelica, let's go." Doug demanded, grabbing Angelica's hand, while Skeeter grabbed up the two strollers and the diaper bags.

"But I was almost done with my picture!" Angelica cried.

"Now!" Doug snapped, snatching up Skeeter's book and Angelica's coloringbook, stashing them away in his backpack, and together, the crew left the table, in search of the missing toddlers.

"Okay Skeet, where do you think the kids would most likely disappear to in a place like this?" Doug asked.

Skeeter looked around, when the entrance of the arcade caught his attention, as he saw the game for Space Munks in there.

"Oh my goodness Doug! They have the Space Munks video game in there!" Skeeter cried.

"Skeet, we don't have time to play some video game right now, but wait! You just gave me an idea! Skeeter! What if the kids went in there to play?" Doug asked.

"You're probably right Doug, let's go!" Skeeter cried, as everybody ran towards the arcade.

" _Like those dumb babies would know anything about video games._ " Angelica thought, as she wasn't with the gang when Taffy took the kids to an arcade, so had no idea of their experience.

Sure enough, as soon as they got inside the arcade, Skeeter broke away from Doug's hand and ran towards the Space Munks video game, when he nearly tripped over a small child who had bumped into him. He stared down to see it was a little boy with long uncontrollable red hair wearing purple square rimmed glasses. Then it hit him who he had run into.

"Chuckie! I'm so glad we found you!" Skeeter cried.

"No!" Chuckie said with a smile, grabbing Skeeter's hand, as he led him back over to where Doug and Angelica were waiting.

"Okay Doug, I found Chuckie, now, only four more toddlers to go." Skeeter said.

At that moment, Kimi overheard Skeeter say Chuckie's name, and ran in the direction of his voice. Before Skeeter could head off to find the other kids, he felt somebody bump into the back of him. He turned around to see that it was Kimi.

"Kimi, is that you?" Skeeter asked.

"Uh huh!" Kimi cried excitedly, giggling and reaching up to grab Skeeter's hand.

Skeeter high fived the Japanese toddler, than handed her over to her brother.

"Here, you stay here with your brother while I go find Tommy, Phil and Lil." Skeeter said.

While Kimi really wanted to help Skeeter look for them, she knew that she'd better stay put with her brother, so obeyed her babysitter, while he went off looking for the others.

"Hurry Skeet, we've only got ten seconds to make it back to the bus!" Doug called, glancing up at a clock in the arcade that told him the time, but it was no use.

By this time, Tommy had wandered away from the tokens machine, looking for his friends, when he overheard Phil and Lil arguing over by the cars, so he headed in that direction to catch up to his arguing friends.

"You guys, have you seen Chuckie and Kimi?" Tommy asked.

"No." Phil and Lil said in unison.

"Well come on you guys, we gotta find them, they might be in trouble!" Tommy cried, grabbing Phil and Lil's hands and running through the arcade.

"Chuckie! Kimi!" Phil, Lil, and Tommy all cried out in unison, but it was no use.

The arcade was noisy enough as it was for anybody to hear their name being called. Just then, Skeeter was also circling the arcade quickly, hoping to find his three missing charges, when he nearly toppled over on top of the three toddlers, landing on the floor of the arcade, face first. Skeeter sat up on his knees, rubbing his forehead where he had hit the floor, creating a giant bruise there, then looked to see that Tommy, Phil and Lil were before him.

"Oh my goodness! Tommy! Phil! Lil! I'm so glad we found you! I found them Doug, honk honk! I think we'll make it!" Skeeter yelled, snatching up Tommy, Phil and Lil and despite scraping his knees upon landing on the hard arcade floor, and being nearly out of breath at this point, he hurried back over to where Doug, Chuckie, Kimi, and Dil were waiting, but he noticed that now, Angelica was missing.

"I found the other babies, but where did Angelica go?" Skeeter asked.

"I don't know Skeet, but since you found everybody else, I'll go find Angelica. Whatever you all do, don't leave." Doug demanded, as Skeeter got Tommy, Phil and Lil strapped into their strollers, figuring they'd have a harder time getting away if he got them strapped into their strollers.

Doug ran around the arcade, looking everywhere for Angelica, until he found her at some skiball machine.

"Angelica, it's time to go." Doug called, but Angelica was too engrossed into her game to pay any attention.

"Go away mister I'm busy." Angelica demanded.

"Angelica, it's Doug, and we need to be going, now!" Doug snapped.

Angelica turned around and glared up at him.

"Oh, hello Doug Nancy Runny." Angelica said teasingly.

Doug simply rolled his eyes at her, as he grabbed the blond's hand and drug her back over to where Skeeter and the other toddlers were waiting.

"All right, let's hope the bus was late leaving this time Skeet, everybody, outside." Doug demanded, as everybody made their way to the exit of the rest stop.

 _While Skeeter and I managed to find all of the kids inside the arcade and get outside, sadly, we were too late._

When they got outside, the spot where the bus had been was completely deserted, and there was hardly a person in sight.

"Uh oh." Doug and Skeeter said in unison.

"After all of that, and we missed our bus again." Skeeter said in a sad tone of voice.

So now what will happen? Will the gang find another way to the Beets concert? Will they make it in time? Or will they remain stranded at the rest stop? Find out, in the next chapter!

Author's Note: I made a reference in this chapter to the season 9 Rugrats episode, 'Diapies and Dragons,' when Taffy took the babies to the arcade, and the babies think she got trapped inside a video game, and imagine themselves in the game, trying to rescue her. Also, we learned that Roger's parents are divorced and his dad lives in Bloatsburg in the episode, 'Doug and Patti P.I.' When Roger was upset that his dad wasn't around to do the wheelbarrel race and attempted to sabotage the race by steeling the bumper stickers. Also, just as I've had Chuckie speak to Doug and Skeeter using the only word he knew in the series post 'Rugrats in Paris,' noticed how we heard Kimi say, "Uh huh," several times to her mommy and daddy during season 7? I thought again, I'd have her speak to Skeeter, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to have her do that. Also, I recall Angelica getting Tommy to play a skiball game for her in the season 7 episode, 'Sister Act,' and I believe she also played that at Piggy's Pizza Palace in the season 5 episode of the same name, trying to win enough tickets for the Cynthia Drive Away Dream Car, and so, I thought it might be interesting for her to sneak off and find the same game at this arcade as well. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and be looking for more chapters, coming soon!


	8. The Lucky Hat Rescue

Chapter 8, The Lucky Hat Rescue

 _I started pacing around the parking lot, hoping to come up with a solution to how we were going to get to the Beets concert that was another hour or so away in Bloatsberg. I was about to think about how Qualeman might solve this problem, when all of the sudden, I felt a gust of wind, and then, something land on top of my head!_

Doug reached up to the top of his head to retrieve what had landed there. He pulled it off, revealing a worn in dark blue baseball style hat with a red viser on the front. It suddenly hit Doug what he was holding in his hands for the second time.

"You're not gonna believe it Skeet, look what I just found, or rather, what just found me! It's my…" Doug said, before he and Skeeter said the last two words together.

"Lucky hat!" Doug and Skeeter said together in unison.

"Wow Doug, I wonder if that hat would still bring you good luck!" Skeeter cried.

Doug placed the hat back on to his head, and no sooner had he done this, when a yellow taxi cab van pulled up to let off some passengers.

"Well what do you know Skeet, it looks like this hat still brings me luck after all." Doug said with a smile, pointing to the yello taxi van.

Skeeter, looking worried, leaned into Doug's ear.

"But Doug, that's a taxi. How on earth will ewe ever afford the ride to Bloatsberg?" Skeeter whispered worriedly.

Not taking off his hat, Doug approached the taxi van just as the other passengers were getting out.

"Uh, excuse me, sir. My friends and I need a ride to Bloatsberg right away." Doug said.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

Doug pulled out his ticket to the Beets concert and showed it to him.

"Oh, the Crome Dome Theater, I know where that is." The driver said.

"So you'll take us?" Doug asked with anticipation.

"As long as you've got the fare, sure kid, I'll take you wherever you want!" The driver said.

"All right! Looks like your lucky hat hasn't lost its luck after all!" Skeeter cried, giving Doug a high-five, as the two boys, along with the Rugrats, all piled into the taxi van and buckled their seatbelts.

Once everybody was settled, the taxi pulled out of the parking lot and rolled down the highway in the direction of Bloatsberg. Angelica however, couldn't help but notice that while her babysitters were two older boys, they were wearing pink jackets.

"Hey Doug and Skeeter, if you two are boys, how come you're wearing pink jackets? I hear pink is only for girls." Angelica said, giving Doug and Skeeter a dirty look.

"Uh, they're special jackets we got from the first time we met the beets, right Doug?" Skeeter asked.

"Uh, right." Doug replied.

"Well what happened?" Angelica asked.

"Well Doug and I had won tickets to a surprise Beets concert back in Bluffington, only for me to get grounded earlier that evening, causing us to miss the concert." Skeeter started to explain, before Angelica cut him off to ask another question.

"Grounded? You mean you were stuck to the ground? What happened, did you and Doug play in the mud or something?" Angelica asked teasingly.

"Oh no no Angelica, getting grounded is like, well, time out for big kids." Skeeter explained.

"So what happened?" Angelica asked.

"Well eventually, Skeeter got ungrounded, but by this time, it was too late for us to make it to the concert. So we…" Doug started to say, as he had a flashback to the events.

Begin Flashback

Doug and Skeeter are standing outside the Honker Burger at night, which was completely desserted.

"Oh great! Even the Honker Burger's empty. I bet ya everyone's at the concert." Skeeter said with disappointment.

Doug just smiled and raised his hand in a salute.

"I know, let's pretend we're there." Doug said, as he struck a pose like he were one of the Beets members, about ready to play his guitar.

"I'd like to dedicate this next song to my two friends, Monroe Yoda, and Porkchop." Doug said in a British accent, pointing to Skeeter, as he pretended to be Chap Lipman.

He, Skeeter and Porkchop started dancing around, singing the Killer Tofu song at the top of their lungs and dancing. While they were singing, a van pulled up that had the Beets inside.

"Very nice!" One of the Beets members commented.

This startled Doug and Skeeter from their pretend act, when they turned and stared at the Beets.

"The… The… The Beets!" Doug and Skeeter cried in unison upon seeing them.

Their driver came out of the Honker Burger carrying some orders to go.

"Well got the shakes so let's, shake it out of here." The driver said, piling into the van with the to-go orders.

"Nice work boys, keep up the great work." Chap Lipman said from the van.

"See ya!" Doug and Skeeter cried in unison.

"Oh and guys, catch!" Monroe Yota cried, tossing two pink Beets jackets out the car window at Doug and Skeeter.

They held up their jackets in disbelief.

"The Beets! Jackets!" Doug and Skeeter cried in unison.

"No one's gonna believe us!" Doug added.

End of Flashback

"So you two actually got those pink jackets from the Beets themselves?" Angelica asked, still in disbelief.

"Yeah we sure did." Skeeter replied.

"Humps. I'll believe it when I see it." Angelica muttered, slumping back in her seet where Doug handed her back her Cynthia coloringbook, and Skeeter his Beets book, as with them now on the road, he figured they might as well keep themselves occupied on the long drive ahead of them.

Skeeter reached up to the ceiling and turned on two reading lights, those being the ones above him and Angelica, so they could see their materials, while the rest of the babies had fallen asleep in the way back of the taxi van, exhausted from the long day they had had up to this point, even though their adventure was far from over, as they still had the concert to get through. At that moment, the driver had switched on the radio, as Doug sat back in his seat, taking a few minutes to relax. Little did he know some startling news would come up on the radio.

As soon as the driver switched on the radio and tuned it to a station that was coming in clearly while on the highway, the Beets song, Where's My Sock was playing, but not for long, as it was quickly interrupted by a news report.

"We interrupt this Beets musical marathon to give you listeners some information about the Beets." The news reporter announced.

" _I hope nothing's wrong._ " Doug thought to himself, overhearing this announcement.

"As everybody in the Eastern United States is well aware, the Beets will be performing their second concert in Bloatsberg this evening. That is, if they can make it there in time. We've been recently informed that they've been in a bit of an accident on I 90 North, trying to reach their destination. Let's go to the hospital, where we'll hear from the members of the Beets themselves." The reporter continued, as news coverage was transferred to Bloatsberg Medical Center.

"We were heading to our concert early for a rehearsal and a sound check, when this car from out of nowhere, swerved and ran into the side of our car. Even worse, they slammed into the passenger side, right where Monroe Yota was sitting. We're at the emergency room at Bloatsberg Medical Center, and Monroe is back with doctors, being examined right now. I just hope my good friend and partner, is all right." Chap Lipman said to a news reporter.

"Luckily there are long lines of people waiting for tickets, and thank goodness they have an opening act who made it to the theater many hours before. We'll bring you more coverage, when it becomes available. And now, back to the music." The news reporter signed off, as the radio station cut back to another Beets song, already in progress.

" _Oh no!_ " Doug thought to himself.

"I hope the Beets make it to their concert and nothing's wrong with Monroe Yota." Skeeter said, looking up from his Beets book, obviously hearing the report despite being absorbed by his reading.

"What if they don't Skeet? What if the concert's canceled? Now how will we return the kids to their parents?" Doug asked in a panic.

"Relax man, I'm sure if worst comes to worst, we'll at least meet up with them outside of the theater and the bus will be there to take us home." Skeeter said reassuringly.

"But what if the concert is canceled before we get there? I mean, we're already behind schedule as it is." Doug asked, just as the cab van turned off the highway, taking the exit for Bloatsberg.

"Relax man, what else could go wrong?" Skeeter asked, patting his friend on the shoulder.

Doug took some deep breaths, trying to calm down, as the driver slowed down, driving in the direction of the Crome Dome Theater.

Apparently, there were several people attending this concert, as they ended up in a long line of backed up traffic.

 _Great! With this traffic jam before us, I knew we'd never make it. I swear we were in the taxi van for another half an hour as we crawled at a snails pace throughout the streets of Bloatsberg. I was about ready to scream when suddenly, the traffic started to clear and we started moving at a faster pace again. Little did I know however, that once we arrived at the theater, we'd be faced by another dilemma._

The taxi van rolled into the Crome Dome Theater, pulling up to the doors to let them out.

"We're here." The driver announced.

"Thank you so much sir." Doug said, as he and Skeeter started waking up the toddlers, who thankfully, awoke immediately and Angelica put her Cynthia coloringbook away in her backpack.

"Wait a minute." The driver said, just as Skeeter was getting the toddlers into their strollers, and was starting to look around for their parents.

"Well what is it sir?" Doug asked.

 _I then caught a glance at the taxi's meter, and then, it hit me. With us being an hour away from Bloatsberg, plus adding in another half hour with that massive traffic jam, it looked like we weren't going to have enough money to pay the cab fare._

"You boys o me some money." The driver said.

According to the meter on the dashboard, the amount read $130.00. Doug rummaged through his pants pockets and discovered he had a total of fifty dollars with him.

"Uh Skeet, how much money do you have on you?" Doug asked.

Skeeter did the same, only to turn up with fifty dollars in his pocket as well.

"Uh, fifty dollars man." Skeeter replied.

"Well, here you go sir." Doug said, handing one-hundred dollars to the driver.

The driver counted up the money, then looked back at Doug and Skeeter with a look of disappointment on his face.

"Something wrong sir?" Skeeter asked.

"Yes there's something wrong, you're thirdy dollars short!" The driver screamed.

"I'm sorry, sir, we had no idea the cab fare would be that much." Doug said appologetically.

Just then, Angelica let go of Skeeter's hand and approached the cab driver.

"Hey mister, wanna hear a song?" Angelica asked.

"I don't have time for music little girl, as it is, I'm late for my next pick up." The cab driver said.

But as usual, the three-year-old blond paid no attention to him, as she opened her mouth and started singing.

 _My country, tears of thee_

 _Sweet land of lizzardy_

 _A bee I seen._

 _Land all my father buys,_

 _Land of my chillin' pies,_

 _For every mountain's eyes_

 _Let freedom ring!_

Just as her high pitched shreak on the last lines broke her father's glasses when she sang that song originally a while back at the Little Miss Lovely's Contest, this time, her singing was so pathetic, that everybody, including Doug, Skeeter and the taxi driver were covering their ears, and just as she sang the last note of the song, or rather, screamed it, the scream was so loud, that all of the windows of the taxi van, including the front and back windshield shattered, leaving splinters of glass all over the parking lot. Once Angelica stopped singing, the cab driver stared at the entire gang angrily.

"Get her out of here, now!" The driver screamed.

"But what about the thirty dollars we o you?" Doug asked.

"I'll let you off thirty dollars short, if you just, get that good for nothing brat out of my face!" The driver screamed, nearly in tears.

"Come on Angelica, let's go." Doug demanded, grabbing her arm, as he, Skeeter with the two strollers, Chuckie and Kimi all ran away from the van as fast as they could, careful not to trip on any glass in the process.

They ran towards the door of the theater, bolting inside quickly, just as the cab drove away as if there were a fire, not caring that it picked up some splinters of glass in its tires, obviously causing them to lose air in the process. Once inside, Doug turned his attention to Angelica.

"Thanks for saving us Angelica." Doug said.

"Don't mention it, Doug Anti Money." Angelica said teasingly.

 _By this point, I was ready to scream at Angelica for constantly getting my name wrong, but seeing she did manage to save our lives, and my life savings from ending up in the hands of that taxi van driver, I simply smiled at her. Who knew the most difficult child could be so heroic at just the right moment._

Once inside the theater, they wandered down a hall towards the auditorium, hoping they weren't too late.

And how will the concert go? Find out, in the last and final chapter of this story, which I plan to get released tomorrow, on the big twenty-five year anniversary day itself, and you'll better understand why this is when it happens.

Author's Note: The flashback I portrayed earlier in the chapter was from the season 1 Doug episode, 'Doug Rocks,' and the song Angelica sang towards the end of the chapter was the same one she sang in the season 1 Rugrats episode, 'Beauty Contest.' Also, while Angelica is typically a pain, she does have her moments of glory, like when she helped the babies in the forest in 'The Rugrats Movie,' and gave a bit of revenge to Coco Labooche at the end of 'Rugrats in Paris,' when she made her underwear appear to everybody at the Notre Dame church. Therefore, I had to come up with something clever for her to do to finally make the gang of Doug and Skeeter appreciate her, despite her being a brat up to this point, and, well, again, this seemed like the perfect moment to pull it off. Thanks to her horrible singing, she got her babysitters out of paying the entire cab fare they ode. Also, I did think about possibly having Doug and Skeeter reunite with the Police officer that drove them to Bloatsberg in, 'Doug's Hot Ticket,' and then thought, I've gotta do something different here, since so much of this adventure parodies that episode in a lot of ways. So having the taxi van sounded like the perfect compromise. Also, a reference to the season 2 episode, 'Doug's Lucky Hat,' which is one of my favorite episodes, along with its partner episode, 'Doug's Lost Weekend,' which I sort of mentioned in the previous chapter when Chuckie found that video game at the arcade, well I just had to have Doug have another run in with his lucky hat, and to everybody's pleasant surprise, the hat still brings him good luck, after all of this time. Anyway, it looks like this story will only have 9 chapters instead of 10, but that's fine, be looking for the last and final chapter of this story tomorrow, when we see what happens with the concert. To everybody who's followed, favorited, and reviewed this story so far, thank you so very much, and I assure you, the next and final chapter will be available, before you know it!


	9. The Concert

Author's Note: Before we begin, I'd like to apologize for getting this final chapter up so late in the day. Little did I know I'd get over 12 hours to chat on Facebook Messenger with one of my really good friends and fellow Fan Fiction authors, but it was worth it, since school starts up for this particular user in a couple of weeks, thus, limiting our ability to chat the day away. Therefore, I took the opportunity while I had it, not to mention, it's been extremely hot today, nearly 90 degrees outside, with it being extremely humid, thus, prompting me to lie in front of a fan most of the day. However, while I had planned on getting several other pieces of work released today, this is all you're getting, as I think it would be better to spread out the 25 year anniversary celebration throughout the rest of the month, similar to what The Splat is doing for the remaining three weekends of the month. However, this was the main story I had in mind for the commemoration of this milestone, and so, to reach the last chapter of this story on the big day itself, is what I wanted, and looks like that's going to happen. Also, please forgive me if I sadly, get the Ren and Stimpy characters, who make their cameo appearance in this chapter, out of character, as I'm sadly, not a fan of that show, but needed to give them a moment or two of glory, since like Doug and Rugrats, they premiered on this beautiful Sunday morning so many years ago too. With that out of the way, let's move on, to the final chapter of this story!

Chapter 9, The Concert

Doug, Skeeter and the Rugrats all traveled down a long hallway until they reached a set of large wooden double doors at the end of the hall. They pushed them open to find they were in a massively large theater, and by chance, the most fancy theater they had ever seen in their entire lives! There was a glass dome making up the ceiling, and rows and rows of leather seats, all of which were nearly filled at this point. Before they could get too far, a green skinned usher approached the gang.

"Tickets please." The usher said.

Doug and Skeeter handed the usher their tickets, when it suddenly occurred to them, they didn't have tickets for the kids they were babysitting. Seeing the worried looks on Doug and Skeeter's faces, the usher smiled.

"How old is the oldest child you have here with you?" The usher asked.

"Uh, three." Skeeter replied.

"Well, lucky for you, all children under the age of five are admitted free of charge." The usher confirmed.

"All right!" Doug and Skeeter cried in unison, giving one another a high-five, as they handed the usher their tickets.

"You are free to enter, enjoy the concert!" The usher said.

"Thank you sir." Doug replied, as they headed into the rather large theater, glancing around hoping to spot the kids' parents.

After scanning the isles of nearly filled seats, Skeeter spotted Betty Deville a few rows in from the back.

"Quick! Over there Doug, there's Mrs. Deville!" Skeeter cried, heading in that direction, with Doug, Angelica, Kimi and Chuckie following behind Skeeter, who was pushing the two strollers at this point with Tommy, Dil, Phil and Lil.

No sooner did they approach the seats when Betty scooted to the edge of her seat, making a farting noise as she rubbed against the leather seat. Overhearing this sound, Phil turned to his sister.

"Did you hear that Lillian? Mommy just made a poopy! I didn't know she could do that! I thought she was potty trained!" Phil cried.

Lil took a wiff of the air before responding.

"I don't know Phillip, I don't smell nothing." Lil replied.

Before the twins could continue their conversation, their mommy approached the front of their stroller.

"There you are pups, did you have fun?" Betty asked.

"Oh they had a great time, right Doug?" Skeeter asked, turning towards Doug.

"Uh, yes, they did." Doug replied.

Just then, Howard, Stu, Didi, Drew, Charlotte, Chas, Kira and Taffy all got up from their seats, all making farting noises as they rubbed against the leather seats in the process, and made their way over to their kids.

"Thank you so much for watching the kids Doug and Skeeter." Didi said, taking Tommy and Dil's diaper bag from Skeeter, while the other parents did the same, and collected their kids.

"It was no problem, we were happy to do it." Doug replied with a smile.

Just then, Drew approached Angelica.

"And how was my angel, did you have a good time?" Drew asked.

Angelica smiled innocently up at her daddy.

"Oh yes daddy, I had the bestest time." Angelica said.

Drew then turned to Doug and Skeeter, a more serious expression now on his face.

"How was she?" Drew asked.

 _I knew I should have told Angelica's father the truth, about how she was a brat the entire time, after all, she broke one of Mr. Dink's machines, she kicked my leg on the Beets Bus, and she more or less, made this whole ordeal a living nightmare. However, it was thanks to her singing that she saved us thirty bucks for a cab fare that we didn't have, thus, while I'll never appreciate nearly ninety percent of the things she did while in my care, I decided I'd let her off this time, since she did manage to save us from that cab fare._

"Uh, just great Mr. Pickles." Doug said.

Drew smiled, taking Angelica's hand and leading her over to the seat they had saved for her in the isle where they were sitting. The rest of the parents did the same, asking how their kids were as they collected them and took them to their seats. However, before Stu returned to his seat, he handed a white envelope to both, Skeeter and Doug. They opened them up to find fifty dollar bils in each.

"Wow! Thank you Mr. Pickles." Skeeter said.

"No, thank you. We had a much easier time getting our RV fixed without having to worry about our kids getting away and going off on some crazy adventure and getting into trouble, thanks to you." Stu said.

Doug and Skeeter nodded and smiled, placing their envelopes into their pockets for safe keeping, then went off to look for seats, when they heard another familiar voice call their names.

"Doug! Skeeter! Don't run off, here." They heard Taffy's voice say from behind them.

They turned around to find Taffy, motioning them towards two seats she had been saving for them.

"Wow! Thank you!" Doug said, taking the seat next to Taffy, while Skeeter took the remaining empty seat next to Doug.

No sooner had they all sat down, when a stage manager walked out on to the stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We ask at this time that you silence all cell phones, pagers, and wrist watch alarms. Also, please no video taping or flash photography. Thank you. And now, opening up for the Beets, who are on their way here now as we speak, to anybody who didn't hear, they were involved in a bit of an accident earlier today, please welcome their opening act, the dynamic duo, Ren and Stimpy!" The stage manager announced, as a cat carrying a guitar and a chihuahua came out on stage.

Several people in the audience clapped and cheered, while several just stared, confused by their presence.

"Good evening Bloatsberg!" Stimpy cried into the microphone in front of him on the stage.

The entire room went silent, as a few people shifted around in their seats, causing the chairs to make farting noises, causing several of the younger audience members, Phil, Lil, Kimi and Dil of the Rugrats gang to crack up laughing. Once the laughter died down, as even Ren and Stimpy were laughing at this point, Stimpy strummed a few chords on his guitar and began his song.

"Hello boys and girls, this is your old pal Stimpy. This is a song about a whale! No! This is a song about being happy!" Stimpy exclaimed, continuing to play the chords on his guitar.

"That's right, it's the Happy Happy Joy Joy song!" Ren added.

 _Happy happy joy joy,_

 _Happy happy joy joy,_

 _Happy happy joy joy,_

 _Happy happy joy joy,_

 _Happy happy joy joy,_

 _Happy happy joy joy,_

 _Happy happy joy joy,_

 _Happy happy joy joy joy._

At this point, Stimpy stops playing to notice the audience quietly staring, most of them looking down at their laps, not making any sort of eye contact.

"I don't think you're happy enough. That's right. I'll teach you to be happy. I'll teach you till your grandmother suckers. Now boys and girls, let's try it again!" Stimpy cried, as he and Ren broke into song again.

 _Happy happy joy joy,_

 _Happy happy joy joy,_

 _Happy happy joy joy,_

 _Happy happy joy joy,_

 _Happy happy joy joy,_

 _Happy happy joy joy,_

 _Happy happy joy joy,_

 _Happy happy joy joy joy._

This time while they sang through the song, the audience started to sing along, and the Rugrats toddlers got up and started dancing to the music, all except for Angelica, who remained in her seat, looking down at Cynthia in her lap with her arms crossed. And Dil, while he couldn't get up and dance, he smiled wide, giggling and kicking his legs.

"If you ain't the grand daddy of all liars. Even the little critters of nature. They don't know that they're ugly. A fly marrying a bumblebee? That's very funny! I told you aaahhh chew, but you didn't believe me. Why didn't you believe me?" Ren asked the audience, as Stimpy continued to strum his guitar.

 _Happy happy joy joy,_

 _Happy happy joy joy,_

 _Happy happy joy joy,_

 _Happy happy joy joy,_

 _Happy happy joy joy,_

 _Happy happy joy joy,_

 _Happy happy joy joy,_

 _Happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy joy joy joy._

This time while Ren and Stimpy sang through the song for the last and final time, the entire audience was on their feet, singing right along with them. As soon as the song ended, they all clapped and cheered for the dynamic duo.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Stimpy cried over the roaring crowd.

Before he and Ren could take their bows and exit the stage to allow the Beets to come on, a crowd of audience members started chanting.

"Kiltad Yaksman! Kiltad Yaksman!" Several audience members chanted repeatedly, until it became a chain reaction, and everybody in the theater was chanting the same thing.

"Oh, I see, a request, you want us to perform the Kiltad Yaksman Anthem?" Ren asked the audience.

"Yes!" Several audience members shouted, including Skeeter.

"Okay everybody, stand up tall, and place your left hand on your butt." Stimpy instructed.

Everybody stood up tall and did as they were instructed.

 _Remember the royal anthem of the Kilted Yaksmen_

 _Our country reeks of trees_

 _Our yaks are really large_

 _And they smell like rotting beef carcasses_

 _And we have to clean up after them_

 _And our saddle sores are the best_

 _We proudly wear women's clothing_

 _And searing sand blows up our skirts_

 _And the buzzards, they soar overhead_

 _And poisonous snakes will devour us whole_

 _And our bones will bleach in the sun_

 _That's it_

 _And we will probably go to_

 _And that is our great reward_

 _For being the Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen_

 _C'mon everybody_

 _Our country reeks of trees_

 _Our yaks are really large_

 _And they smell like rotting beef carcasses_

 _And we have to clean up after them_

 _And our saddle sores are the best_

 _We proudly wear women's clothing_

 _And searing sand blows up our skirts_

 _And the buzzards, they soar overhead_

 _And poisonous snakes will devour us whole_

 _Our bones will bleach in the sun_

 _And we will probably go to_

 _And that is our great reward_

 _For being the Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksme_

No sooner had their performance ended, when instruments started to be drug on to stage, and soon after, the Beets walked out. The crowd went wild as they saw Chap Lipman come on stage, but everybody gasp at the sight of Monroe Yota, who had a cast on his left arm. The entire audience stared in utter silence at this point, worried expressions on their faces, as Ren and Stimpy took their bows and went down into the audience. Taking notice of this, Chap Lipman approached the microphone to make an announcement.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and hello Bloatsberg. While it's a pleasure to be here tonight, I'm afraid we're gonna need some help, and it's not exactly having an audience member come up on stage to help us sing. Are there by chance, any guitar players in our audience tonight that could fill in for Monroe Yota?" Chap Lipman asked.

At that moment, Taffy raised her hand and smiled.

"I'd be happy to help." Taffy cried.

"To the lady towards the back wearing a white and yellow shirt, I do believe I recognize her from Taffy and the Saltwaters, is it, oh my gosh! It is! Taffy! Please, come on up!" Chap Lipman continued to call into the microphone, as Taffy left her seat and came up on stage, where Monroe Yota handed her his guitar.

"Wow, thank you!" Taffy cried.

"No, thank you!" Monroe Yota cried, standing up next to her so he could still sing, even though he couldn't play this evening.

"Before we begin, I'd like to give a bit of history about the song we're about to perform for all of you. This song was inspired by the Bluffington Yoldlers, who were our opening act when we performed last year at the Bluffington School, after being informed by their student chair person that we had a huge group of loyal fans there. By any chance, is that person with us tonight?" Monroe Yota asked.

 _I gasp. I couldn't believe it that Monroe Yota remembered me and that free concert they gave us at school last year. No matter, I went up on stage, nearly speechless, and too excited for words._

"Wow! He is here tonight." Monroe Yota said as Doug approached him on stage.

"He also babysat my minis today." Taffy added.

"Is that so. Well, before we begin, how would you and a guest of your choosing like to be the first to sign my cast?" Monroe Yota asked, extending his broken arm towards Doug.

He couldn't believe it, as he waved to Skeeter down in the audience, who joined him on stage. At that moment, Chap Lipman handed Doug a pen and he signed his initials on to Monroe's cast, DF, just as he did on Patti's beat ball caddy he had made for her as a birthday present last year. Then Skeeter did the same, by signing his initials, SV on Monroe Yota's cast. Once this was done, Monroe gave some instructions to the audience.

"Thank you. You two may stay up here with us, as we'd like for you to perform our opening song with us, but to all of you audience members out there, do any of you know how to yoldle?" Monroe asked.

"Yoldle Yoldle Lay Hee Ho!" Several audience members said loudly, while others, hesitated.

"Oh come on now, you guys can do better than that." Chap Lipman said.

This time, a huge yoldle was heard from the audience.

"Yoldle Lay Hee Hoo!" Several audience members chanted loudly, with others following them, in particular, the parents of the Rugrats, who had never heard of the Beets before, let alone this song.

"All right, when I point to you out there in the audience, you do your part okay." Monroe Yota shouted into his microphone.

"Okay!" The audience cried.

"Taffy give me a D chord and let's get ready to rock!" Monroe Yota cried, as Taffy did what she was instructed, and their first song began.

 _I need more allowance Yoldle lay hee hoo._

 _I need more allowance yoldle lay hee hoo._

 _I need more allowance yoldle lay hee hoo._

 _Why? Because I do!_

 _I need to buy some CD's I need to buy some gum,_

 _I mow the yard I clean the house I think I deserve some,_

 _Some more allowance!_

 _I need more allowance yoldle lay hee hoo._

 _I need more allowance yoldle lay hee hoo._

 _I need more allowance yoldle lay hee hoo._

 _Yo! I'm talkin' to you!_

 _Yoldle lay hee, hoo._

 _Yoldle lay hee, hoo._

 _I need more allowance!_

"Thank you, thank you very much! And thanks to our students from the Bluffington School who were with us tonight for helping us out." Monroe Yota said into the microphone, as the audience clapped for them post concluding the song.

"Well actually, we're Bluffington School alumni." Doug corrected, shaking Monroe's hand, then Chap Lipman's, and Skeeter did the same before they got off stage and headed back to their seats.

 _The rest of the concert went great, and Taffy did a beautiful job filling in for Monroe Yota._

After the concert, Doug and Skeeter followed the Rugrats and their parents out to the parking lot, where by this time, Phil and Lil were in their mother's arms, Tommy was in his daddy's arms, Dil was in his mommy's arms, Kimi was in her mom's arms, and Chuckie was in his dad's arms, and all of them had fallen asleep. Angelica, while she was holding her daddy's hand, was dragging her feet and appeared to be exhausted, with Taffy bringing up the rear of the line, dragging the two empty double strollers behind her.

"Thanks again Doug and Skeeter." Taffy said as they left the parking lot to head towards their RV.

"No problem." Doug said, waving good bye as he and Skeeter watched them head off into the distance.

Shortly afterwards, the Beets Bus pulled up and everybody heading back to Bluffington piled on to the bus and took seats.

 _I don't recall the trip home, as no sooner had I gotten on the bus when I passed out, not awakening until we returned to Bluffington. I'll admit, while I was happy to babysit for those kids, I don't think I'd ever want seven kids of my own, as that was exhausting. And I certainly hope if I ever have any daughters, they're much nicer than Angelica. We did see the Beets though, and it was awesome getting to perform with them on stage, and sign Monroe Yota's cast. And well, Journal, I do believe this ends another fantastic adventure in the life of Doug Funnie._

No sooner had Doug put his pen down from writing in his journal, when he heard an all too familiar scream outside his bedroom door.

"AAAHHH! Douglas Yancy Funnie! Get this furry mutan monster out of my room!" Judie screamed from outside the room.

Doug sprang up from his desk and ran out into the hall to see what was the matter.

"What's the matter Judie?" Doug asked.

Judie, looking angry, pointed in the direction of her room, which looked just as messy as it did when the toddlers had made a mess of her stuff, only this time, standing in the middle of the floor was Porkchop, dressed in the same brown wig and baseball shirt previously worn by Tommy, with a hula skirt on top. He stood there in the middle of the floor, completely littered in costumes and props, with the trunk that once held those items, wide open behind him, doing a hula dance and thinking nothing of it. Doug and Judie just stared in awe, as Porkchop continued to do his hula dance, until he tipped his head back too far, causing the wig to fall on to the floor.

The End

Author's Note: And well, there you have it, the last and final chapter of my story written to commemorate the twenty-fifth anniversary since the birth of Nicktoons, that being Doug, Rugrats, and Ren and Stimpy. And yes, as you can see, I found a way to include Ren and Stimpy, having them perform two songs that are featured on the Nicktoons, Volume One CD, those being their most famous one, 'The Happy Happy Joy Joy Song,' and 'The Kiltad Yaksman Anthem,' and having that one be performed by request was an idea given to me a while back by Boris Yeltsin. The same goes for the leather seats making farting noises when people scooted around in them, that too, was an idea contributed a while back by Boris Yeltsin. I also made a reference to two other Doug episodes in this chapter, those being 'Doug's Got No Gift,' and 'Doug Meets Robobone,' which is one of my favorite episodes, and in fact, the song I have the Beets open up with for their concert, is in fact, the same song they perform at the very end of that episode, and in fact, my favorite song by them, despite their most popular song being, 'Killer Tofu.' Also, it's obvious that this story takes place the year post Doug graduating, as he remarks that he and Skeeter are now Bluffington School alumni, which proves that this story takes place post the events of the second to last episode of the Nickelodeon series, 'Doug Graduates.' And, as you saw at the end, I had to end this story in traditional Doug style, where we see him writing in his journal, and Porkchop repeating something we saw earlier, or showing off some funny move, in this case, it was playing with Judie's costumes and props, just as the Rugrats had done earlier, and if you want to count his hula dance as a tiny reference to the season 1 episode, 'Doug Gets Busted,' well, I guess you could say that in a way, it is. To all who read this story all the way through, thank you so very much, you guys are the greatest! And finally, in closing, a salute to Nickelodeon, or rather, to Nick Animation, happy twenty-fifth anniversary, and many more! Thank you for making my childhood, and as far as I'm concerned, my life worth being entertained by the TV, and inspiring all of these great Fan Fic stories! Speaking of which, be looking for more stories, coming soon!


End file.
